


Ethereal, Ephemeral Love

by TacoTuesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dragons, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, F/M, Good Friend Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Not Fully Civil War Compliant, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective OC, Protective Steve Rogers, Soft Original Character, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, modern elves, not timeline compliant, sorta au sorta not, will probably add more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTuesday/pseuds/TacoTuesday
Summary: A tech savvy Elf with a dumbass approach to life accepts the offer of joining S.H.I.E.L.D from Godfather Nick Fury, where she doesn't just catch the eye of Steve Rogers but his Hydra brainwashed ex-lover James 'Bucky' Barnes. Young Rosie must not only navigate her way through finding middle ground between loving two fossils, a whole world of mad titans, knowing who she is, but to ensure the family she so desperately craved for doesn't fall apart at the seams.She longs for the day her largest problems were hiding the tattoos that spiralled across her body, her abnormally large ears, and a pet dragon that seems to act more Golden Retriever than ferocious beast. Someone send Rosie some help.Not Marvel timeline compliant; will switch between following timeline to not. So AU.





	1. The Big Kahuna

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Rosie’s eyes traced the falling flakes of snow that lingered from the orange hued sky, each passing cluster fluttered in front of the car window, before catching on a part of the car. She watched them dance, mingling within the stretch of bright city lights as she sat beside Fury. 

He had an air of calmness to him tonight; no lingering awareness of any potential threats, and no heavy gaze searching for a random bypasser to intimidate. It was just her and her Godfather sat eating a burger each with two shakes between them on the snowy streets of DC, a rare occurrence for early January. “You know you’ve gotten the Big Kahuna for the past 20 years now right? How do you know you don’t want anything else?” Rosie asked, a brow raised as she bit into her own Jimmy Burger. 

Fury looked at her, twisting in the leather streets as he grew serious. “Baby, when a burger tastes this good, you don’t need to try any other; they’re inferior.” 

“Yes but like, how would you know if the Jimmy is gonna taste any better. It’s got all the components of the Big Kahuna but with added extras.” Fury blinked, his one good eye sweeping her up and down in questioning. 

He sighed, reaching for his shake. “That’s where you’re missing it; the Big Kahuna is made for its simplicity. There's good old pineapple in there, seasoning, bacon, that jazzed up mayo, Monterey cheese - and who could forget the thick patty of beef." Rosie laughed, shaking her head. She could teach an old dog new tricks, but there was no teaching Fury to enjoy a different burger. "How's that job going? What, what was it again? Data processing?" 

"No. Data analytics, terribly interesting if you're not comparing searches from France and Norway." She was a wasted talent at that goddamn Public Relations place, she deserved to be running with the big dogs. 

"You know, S.H.I.E.L.D would be more than willing to offer you a place. I just need to make some calls, get you on a team and you're ready. You'd just have to pass an exam." Here he goes again, she mused with a smirk, turning to face her godfather after he scrunched his wrapper and chucked it in the bag on the dash. 

"You know Aunt Peggy would not approve. She doesn't want me getting involved with S.H.I.E.L.D work, not after what happened with mom and dad." The mood soured slightly, his eyes falling onto her and watching her securely. 

Fury had been the closest friend to the Loves; both high level agents that excelled in their field and seemed to have passed that onto their daughter. He was left in charge after their death to care for her, and that's what he was doing. "Now you listen here, what happened with your parents was a gross miscalculation on S.H.I.E.L.D's part - a setup that with today's technology won't happen again." He started, turning to look at the youngen. "I know you; you grew up in the S.H.I.E.L.D building. At the age of 10, when they asked you what you wanted to be, you said field agent. What's changed that?" 

"I'm not 10 anymore, Nick." The vein in his head seemed to throb. 

"I'm setting you up to take an exam with Natasha Romanov at 10am, Monday morning. You better be there." Rosie rolled her eyes but nodded, drinking down some of her shake. 

Fury gazed at his goddaughter, taking in the soft heart shaped face and piercing dark eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother, the same tendrils of long baby pink hair with hints of silver that made him forever reminisce of candy floss he used to have as a kid at the fairgrounds. She had an old classic look, her brows a perfect arch and cheeks sprinkled in natural pink. Her eyes a wide almond, extending down slightly harshly at the cornea with wide hues of dark brown that rarely dared to glint green. "Look, I need someone I can trust on the inside if ever things went bad." 

"The last time you trusted someone, you lost an eye. That's what you told me." A laugh fell from his lips, nodding. 

"So it may be, but you're not an alien - it's different." She smiled. 

"No, you're right, I'm not. I happen to be part elf, an alien to this planet." He laughed, a grin stretching over his face. 

Fury looked at her this time, his attention not drifting to anything but her. "If I've trusted you enough to live in my home since you were young, I think I trust you regardless of what you are. I'm putting you in S.H.I.E.L.D regardless." Rosie couldn't deny that being an agent hadn't crossed her mind several times, especially with it being a huge part of her life as a kid. She had grown up with Fury, Peggy, and her parents as her role model; she'd formed relationships with Peggy's kids, and had a small relationship with Tony Stark. 

It was her parents death that tore her from that life, her only contact keeping with Fury and Peggy. It was supposed to be a simple mission, in and out but something had gone wrong and Hydra had caught them; their bodies having been found in the woods a few weeks later. "Peggy will have my head if I tell her." 

"Don't you worry about her. Now c'mon, I better get you back, I'll pick you up Monday from the Trisk." She nodded, grabbing the rubbish before dumping it in the bag. Nick started the engine, the Corvette rumbling beneath their feet before he pulled out of the parking spot and drove back through the streets of DC. 

As they pulled up to Rosie's block, she grasped the rubbish and her messenger bag in her hands, shrugging up her hood to cover the curls. "No special treatment, right?" 

Nick nodded. "No special treatment, I'll give you my toughest walnut to crack." 

Rosie pressed a kiss to his cheek before climbing out. "See you Monday Nick." 

"See you Monday." Nick called out to her. 

"Give Goose my love." His jaw tensed as she smirked.

"I won't." He waited as she fished out her keys, entering the building before glancing to the stairs. It's just four flights, she reminded herself huffing.

She would think for an elf, it would be light work walking up the stairs, but she was half human - an occasionally that side won. Gripping the bannister, she hiked herself up the stairs, her lungs heaving heavily as she crawled to the fourth floor; Rosie pulled the key from her jacket. 

Quickly unlocking the door before slipping in, she gazed around. Nothing seemed to be touched, but that didn't mean Tolkien wouldn't have ransacked anything he could get hold of. "Took, I'm home." She called out, pulling off the scarf and hat before letting her ears flick slightly. While having highly sensitive elf ears seemed like a positive, she wasn't willing to walk amongst the humans with them on show; too many eyes, and too many questions. 

She slipped her coat down her shoulders before turning around. Tolkien hovered by the door, head peeked around the frame as his icy blue eyes watched her. It only took a second as she shrugged off her jacket before he scuttled across the floor, claws scattering against the wood flooring before launching himself at her, Rosie's arms quick to wrap around him. 

The small dragon seemed to grin at Rosie with rows of sharp teeth as she rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. “You better not have been any trouble, Tolkien. You know Mrs. Batsworth will come up here if you’re too noisy.” His tongue flicked out, licking at her cheek. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Love you too.” She carried Tolkien through the small apartment, dodging the piles of books that cluttered her hall and spilled through to her kitchen. She gazed over the floor, her brow raised. His bed had been kicked to the middle, bowl overturned with biscuits scattered across the floor; his toys equally in disarray. 

She looked at him, taking in his icy eyes and blue horns. “Clean this up you, otherwise no meatballs.” He perked up at the word before leaping from her arms and onto the floor, already tugging his bed back to the corner. Rosie smiled before moving to the fridge and pulling out the container with the sticky balls. Quickly unlidding the container, she moved to Tolkien's bowl before placing it upright again and shuffling the meatballs in. He gave a snap of his jaws before digging in happily; Rosie getting out of the way. She loved the little dragon, the only thing to really keep her company besides Fury, Peggy, and Peggy's family. 

Maybe that's why she hadn't put up much of a fight to Fury, because what she needed was to socialise. Besides, S.H.I.E.L.D was used to the unusual - they supported and aided the Avengers for christ sake, and helped defeat an alien invasion set for New York. What problem would they have with a halfling Moon Elf? She glanced to her little dragon, shaking her head. "Goddamn Nick Fury."


	2. Adrenaline and Ninjatō

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry. Too many cliches, not enough time. She's a bit of a mary-sue but we'll sort that out. 
> 
> A ninjato is a sword similar in looks to a Katana but rather than a curved, long blade; it's shorter in size, and has a straight blade. The tsuba is often larger and square than most swords. There tends to be a few differences between the two swords, but this was mainly the reasons I went for this style over a katana or another form of sword.

Chapter 2. 

"So, it's Primrose, right?" Natasha asked, the small Russian running her eyes up and down the woman. The spunky red head didn't understand why she had been given the job, this was well below her pay grade and the reason there was a whole division of hiring new recruits. Yet, it was Fury that had asked her to do this, and this chick must be worth it if he'd given it to a harsh marker. 

The pink haired girl nodded coyly, bringing a hand up to tug back the pink strands from her face and into a bun at the back; two pointed ears sticking out. Strange fashion choice, but who was Natasha to judge. They weren't too dissimilar in builds or height, and she was sure this rookie had one hell of a kick. "Most people call me Rosie though; saves the confusion when they think they're going to meet a grandma." 

Natasha barely smirked, just gazed at her. Her posture seemed great, her eyes too focused, and a sense of knowing upon her. There was something odd about her, something unusual in the way she looked; she couldn’t tell if it was the ears or eyes or what. “Natasha Romanoff; I’m surprised Fury assigned me to your case. It seems you’ve popped up out of nowhere.” Rosie swallowed as Natasha continued to watch her, having seemed to already judge her as she shuffled on the spot, pulling the sleeves of her jumper further down her hands. 

"Well, I've know Fury for a long time, I told him not to go easy on me." This time Natasha did smirk, nodding slightly as she glanced away from the newbie. Rosie had gut for sure, Natasha had a feeling they’d get on well. It surprised her that Fury knew her, she thought he wouldn’t know anyone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D, threats, and the Avengers. 

“So, we’re gonna start with just some hand to hand combat; I want to see how hard you can throw a punch, how quick you can deflect, and your reflexes. Now, don't worry about anything; assume I'm your enemy." Rosie nodded, watching as Natasha shifted to a defensive position. 

She did the same, stepping forward on her right foot; her right arm raising eversomore higher than her left. Natasha studied it for a moment before nodding. "Move your left leg back slightly, and lower your head just a fraction." Rosie followed, feeling slightly more comfortable in her stance. "Good, that's perfect." 

Rosie wanted to beam, pride swelling in her chest from doing good and remembering the training Clint gave her those few years ago. "Try throwing a few jabs at me, use your weaker hand to land them on me, okay?" She nodded. "Don't worry about where you're going to land them, the aim of this is just to see how you pack a punch." 

Natasha must have been lying because once Rosie's arm went to hit, Natasha moved, parrying it. Rosie's eyes widened as Natasha smirked, Rosie instantly moving to use her left arm to swing at Natasha side before breaking. She stumbled at the strength in the hit, before Natasha pulled away then charged. Rosie met as many hits as she could, angling her body from left to right before pushing down on her arms to avoid them reaching her side. 

Natasha's leg swung out, clipping Rosie who fell back. She rolled as she eyed Nat moving at her before quickly getting back to her feet and standing again. Natasha grasped her neck from behind, Rosie placing her hand on her forearm before dipping under and pulling her arm back. Natasha nodded, impressed. "It seems you can defend yourself alright. You have a mean left arm." Rosie nodded, desperate to catch her breath as she released Natasha. 

"Thank you, I haven't trained in a while." She said earnestly, pulling on her jumper again. 

"But you've trained?" Rosie nodded. "How long ago?" 

"I started training with my dad when I was 8, then my mom took over. After that, Fury got in a guy until he thought I could protect myself." Natasha nodded, her teeth gently biting into her lip. If Rosie had all this training, was it possible that Fury wanted her to be more than just a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and would rather put her on mission. 

She had to talk to him. "Right, I'm going to try something different with you." She began, moving to the door before opening it. The training room she had picked was rather secluded in the corner of the facility with little to do besides hand to hand combat. The window, which had originally been shaded once they entered, cleared focusing on the larger hall. 

Rosie watched as groups of people banded together to train, or watch; some working with long sticks, others using melee weapons and a handful freestyling. They moved to the other end before entering another door; the lights quick to power to life. It seemed like a plain corridor, nothing special about it except it spanned across two floors with stairs either side and a section cut out within the centre. “This room is designed to test your skills, make you aware of what’s around you. If you’re sent into the field, you’re going to be outnumbered. Projections will stream from the various lights and sensors that are dotted around this room; and you’ll have to pass through three levels.” 

Rosie nodded as Natasha continue to tell her about the room before leading her over to a selection of weapons. “Generally you can pick two weapons to help you through; these can be anything you want to use or feel comfortable with; if you’d prefer you can have a practice with all of them just to see what might fit.” 

Her eyes swept the assortment of weapons; various sized knives, swords, bow and arrows; even axes and multiple katanas. Her hand reach out, locking onto a smaller sized knife before flicking it round in her hand, testing the weight. It felt light, but held enough of a weight in the blade that it wouldn’t take much to get a good hold on how to use it. She placed it back in the sheath before fastening it around her waist. Rosie also grabbed the ninjato, the blade similar to the one her mother used to use. 

Natasha watched her carefully as she left the weapon station and moved into the room. “Once you’ve completed the three waves, perhaps we can try you with real people.” Natasha left, shutting the door behind her before gazing through the window. Her hands worked quick to setting up the program, before grasping her ear piece. “Someone get me Nick Fury.” 

Rosie’s hand held onto the ninjato, her eyes darting as projections spanned around her. She grinned, her eyes waiting for the projections. It started from her left, her ears twitching as she picked up on the soft hum of the lights before the blue erupted in front of her, the whirring beginning again from behind her. 

She waited a moment before moving, using the ninjato as an extension of her arm before slicing the projection in two; the lights stuttered before disappearing. She turned on the ball of her foot, watching as the projection brandished a fake weapon at her, her body dodging to the left before swiping. The projection fell past her, scattering across the floor. 

Fury entered the training room, his eye sweeping the room before falling upon Natasha, her body moving to meet his. "Who is she?" 

"Nice to see you too, Natasha. Yeah, I had a great weekend; oh you know, same old same old." Natasha shot him a look. "Fine, but I already gave you a name. I thought you would have brushed up on your subject." 

Rosie had managed to make her way to the staircase, her foot having spun, roundhouse kicking a projection before she ducked under the projection sword, using her ninjato to slice the centre of the body. Fury smirked at watching his Goddaughter, knowing exactly where she had picked up those skills from. "I would have if you had specified you wanted her as more than just an agent. I spent three minute doing basic training with her, and I can already tell she's got a background." 

"Indeed she has, Primrose Love is the daughter of two special agents; Diana and Sam Love." 

Natasha scoffed. "They don't sound special." 

"No, and they wouldn't be; if it weren't for the fact they were top of their field. Peggy Carter was so impressed with them, that she made them the third and fourth most important members when S.H.I.E.L.D was formed. They shaped what field agents are supposed to be today, if it weren't for them, S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't have the agents they do." Nick had always looked up to the Loves, maybe it was the skill or their warm hearted nature behind the scenes, he didn't know; all he knew was that he would be willing to care for their daughter until his dying breath. 

Rosie had made her way through the first wave, her shoulders rising and falling quickly as she gazed down the corridor. "So how does she come into all of this?" 

"She's their daughter, you really think agents like that didn't want to train her? She's not as good as she was, but staying out of public view for a few years will do that to a person." There was something dangerous to her now, a glint in her eyes as she tore through the projections. She looked otherworldly, beautiful but archaic. 

"What about the ears? Is that a fashion statement?" 

Fury shook his head. "Diana was an elf, came here during the 1800s before finding her consort and settled down." Natasha rose a brow, glancing back at the supposed elf. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Fury sent her a look, Natasha nodding. There was no joking when it came to this girl, not with Fury. "You want her in the Avengers, why?" 

"She’s my Goddaughter, and she has talent but lately she’s been hiding stuff from me. She’s not as open as she used to be, she cares too much about what other people think about her, and she has powers. Rose is like family to me, Romanoff; I’m not willing to lose that.” Natasha had always felt close to Fury, and she was; but this girl… This was a secret he had kept from everyone, and now here he was wanting her in the Avengers? She didn’t know if she could do that. 

Their eyes turned back to the girl, hand grasping the knife from the sheath before burying deep in the projection as it got too close to her body. A strand of pink hung by her face, sweat pooling at her brow as her lungs ached for air. Rosie had to push herself, she had to prove her worth - not to herself, but to her mom. If she let even one of them get a hit on her, it was game over. A projection sprung from the corner of her eye, her body turning; hand already throwing the knife to the top floor where it burst through the chest, scattering pixels to the floor. 

“You have to talk with Steve about this, if you want someone new, he needs to know.” Natasha pressed on, watching as potential screamed in front of her. 

With a final plunge through the enemy, the lights stopped once more. “What is it you want me to know?” Natasha jumped as Steve approached the pair, his blue eyes flickering from one to the other before landing on the window. The lights blinked, signaling wave three. “Who is that?” 

Enemies stood around her, closer than before and in larger numbers. Her knife was still attached to the upstairs wall, and all she had was a ninjato. Rosie cracked her neck, glancing quickly between the distance between the floor to ceiling. It didn’t look far, and with the right speed and jump she could easily grip hold. “Meet my Goddaughter, Rosie.” 

Gripping the ninjato with both hands, she swung at the first projection, before spinning and stabbing the one behind her. Rosie ducked, rolling across the floor before pushing herself up and through a gap in the enemies. Cutting the one closest to her, it gave her enough space to sprint, then leap; her hand grasping the ledge. Quickly hauling her legs up and away from the enemies on the ground floor, she left the ninjato on the floor before using her other arm to help her up and over the railings. 

Steve watched intrigued as she moved to arm herself again, dodging the projection of bullets that were firing at her. “How come we haven’t met her before?” 

“I like to keep her low profile.” He beamed, eyeing as she swooped a projection from their feet before slicing the one that lingered behind it. 

“And this is keeping her low profile?” Fury smirked, raising his head. Steve’s eyes couldn’t leave her, not with the way she was cutting through the projections like butter. He hadn’t exactly seen a recruit tear through the programme she seemed to be doing, it almost seemed unnatural to be so intune so fast. “Why didn’t you put her in the initiative?” 

“She was too young, too inexperienced.” Fury began, moving behind the pair. “Even though she had previous training, it wasn’t enough.” 

Rosie had one left, her eyes focusing in on the body. It had a gun, the arms moving it up before aiming. “So you waited?” 

“She needs a push, to reach her potential.” Blue projected bullets began to fire from gun, her body moving as she tried to dodge each one. She wasn’t giving up, not when she had come this far. Rosie lingered within a dip in the wall, before glancing out; the projection stalking closer. There were only a few steps before it would be able to end her run, but she needed to make sure she got there first. She breathed, clutching the knife in one hand before looking to her right. The faint glow of blue light up the floor, growing brighter and brighter before her hand flashed out, slamming the knife to the centre of the projection. “And this was the push.” 

The lights cut before blinking back to life, Rosie slipping onto the floor. Her lungs ached, her legs desperate to cramp from overuse. It had been a long time since she had last exercised, perhaps she should have done stretches first. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her head upon them, closing her eyes. “Rosie? Are you okay?” Natasha’s voice called out over the comm. 

“Yeah… I just need a minute.” She felt weak, her head swimming. 

Natasha looked to the screen, a red warning flash spiking as it focused on Rosie’s body. “You need to get up, kid. The sensors are picking up that your vitals are low, you’ll end up crashing.” It sounded as though Natasha was underwater, her blood rushing in her ears. They watched with bated breath as she reached out, her eyes half closed as she gripped the wall, staggering to get herself up. Her legs quivered similar to Bambi’s, her shoulders staggering. 

Stever ripped the door open, rushing up the stairs before grasping Rosie’s hand; it was frozen to the touch. “Rosie, how you doing?” 

“I’ll be fine, it’s just from not training for so long. Lows of an adrenaline rush.” He nodded, not trusting her fully as he helped her descend the stairs, taking it slow as she fumbled down each stair. “Your hand is really warm.” She mumbled, watching her feet. Steve laughed softly, his brow not fully returning to normal as they reached the lower floor. Fury met them at the bottom, a bottle of electrolytes in his hand and a sugar cookie. She grinned at the sight, memories of Peggy always offering one every time Rosie stopped by her office. 

Steve led her to the seat, directing others to find her another shirt and blanket just in case. Leaving Steve’s hand, she sat down, accepting the cookie and drink. “You know, the first mission I went on, afterwards I had crashed so bad, they couldn’t wake me for three days despite the super serum.” 

Her eyes widen, finally focusing on his face. She had never particularly paid attention until now, only knowing him in the suit but beneath it, he was something. Steve had the softest blue eyes she had ever seen, an awkward smile having fallen across his lips as his brows raised in the centre; his hair, was like honey, golden with shades of light blonde and warm brown. He looked huge, his body straining slightly against the shirt. “Holy shit, you’re Captain America.” He nodded, laughing. 

“Sorry, shit - Uh, I am making a complete fool of myself.” She rushed, heat flooding her cheeks as she shook her head. 

“You’re not the worst reaction to finding out, surprisingly one of the better ones.” Rosie smiled at him, popping the cap on the bottle. “You can call me Steve if you want.” 

“Primrose, but most people call me Rosie.” His smile seemed to shift from awkward to one of warmth, as though it belonged on his face. 

His eyes seemed to trace over her features, taking in every inch. Rosie bit her lip, blushing slightly beneath his gaze before he coughed, looking away. “Primrose suits you.” She sipped from the bottle, no doubt her face the colour of a tomato by now. Just how she wanted to look in front of Captain America - leader of the Avengers, and legendary War Hero. 

“Thank you, by the way, for helping me back there.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

Natasha smirked as she eyed the pair sitting in the corner, her hand folding the blanket over her arm as she kept another on Fury. After trying repeatedly to get Steve to date, he seems to be doing a great job of talking to this one. “Something tells me she might have just made it to the Avengers.” Natasha muttered, smiling as she flicked a look to Fury. He frowned, crossing his arms as he watched. 

“Absolutely not, motherfuc-”


	3. Classified files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy times.   
Feels very repetitive.

Fury sat silently in the boardroom as his hand clenched, the leather creaked ever so slightly. Rosie had shifted into a spare S.H.I.E.L.D shirt several sizes too big, tucking it into a spare pair of jeans she carried with her. She looked to Fury, eyeing his fist before looking back to him, raising her brows. He continued to tense his fist, face stoic. Rosie turned, looking to Natasha as she smiled, waiting on Steve. They were supposed to be signing some papers before she could be part of S.H.I.E.L.D, some type of confidentiality documents, waivers, that kind of thing. 

Her hand tapped against the table, taking a deep breath. Steve entered, a small file in hand as he made his way to the other side of the table. “Now these are the documents I need you to sign, I just need you to check over them.” He uttered, pushing them forward. 

Rosie reached out, pulling them closer to her before gazing over the file. 

The Avengers   
Classified

Her large, doe-like eyes lingered on the world before meeting Steve. “What, what is this? I thought I was applying for a field agent.” 

“Call it a promotion. We liked what we saw so much, we want to put you on the team.” Shock hit her as she looked at Natasha, not quite believing it. 

“What? You want me to be part of the team? But I’m not… I can’t… This is…” Fury reached over, resting a hand on hers. “I don’t think I’m right for this.” She uttered finally. 

Natasha rose slightly in her seat. “What you showed us today, says otherwise. You have great hand to hand combat skills, you can use weapons; and we still haven’t even tested you with guns. Believe us when we say this is the right job for you.” Rosie bit her cheek as she looked over at the pair, uncertainty swimming in her dark eyes. “The Avengers haven’t been called on for a long time, for the most part it is just field missions with the STRIKE team.” 

“If you want, you don’t have to sign the document that makes you an Avenger today; we can leave it, so you can think on it.” Steve put in, his eyes focusing on her. Rosie nodded, before opening the file, quickly flicking through. There were legal files that she didn't even know what they do, additional pages of health, what to have done if she was to die. Rosie took in a deep breath before blowing it out through her lips, lightly raising her brows. 

It was a lot to take in so quickly. "We'll just need you to sign the legal stuff; the page at the end can remain blank until or if you want to be an Avenger." 

"And what happens if I don't want to be an Avenger?" The question was like a kick to the stomach for Fury, who looked at his Goddaughter. 

"Then we'll make you a Level 7, like Clint." Fury answered for them. "I told you I wasn't going to waste your talents here." 

She wanted to sigh, seeming unable to step down from the pedestal Fury had placed her on. "You told me I could become a field agent, Nick." 

This was where he smirked. "No, I said I could find you a place in S.H.I.E.L.D. with a team, where your talents wouldn't be taken for granted." Rosie could have scoffed. 

"I'm already going behind Peggy's back by taking this exam-" Steve's head shot up. "Peggy?" "-She didn't want me facing the same fate as my parents." 

Fury straightened. "And you're not going to be; this is a group of the highest trained Operatives with abilities that will keep you safe on the field. They work together, they're a team. Sure they have their flaws, but they're good at what they do." 

Rosie rose from her seat. "But perhaps I'm not good at what I do." 

Fury matched. "Perhaps you need to stop letting the deaths of your parents overrule your life. You think I don't know what's going on, you think I don't have eyes and ears in your building. Took is not enough company for you; you are twenty two years old, you should be out living your life, not holed up in that cramped apartment." It should have shocked her that Fury had done that, that he'd managed to infiltrate her apartment but it didn't. 

Rosie laughed sarcastically. "Nick, I'm happy; lonely, sure, but happy. You have no reason to check up on me, I can care for myself." Fury blinked, shaking his head. 

"I know, but I'm your Godfather, the one who is supposed to be caring for you and I can't care for you if you're not caring for yourself." Natasha sent a look to Steve, who looked equally as uncomfortable. They should probably have left by now, but it didn't seem like the right time. 

"And you have Nick, but this? This is my life." She shook her head, looking at the document. "I agreed to being a field agent, not a superhero. I don't need the public to prod into my personal life, digging up my past, and question why I look the way I do." 

Fury pushed on the document towards her. "Accept who you are Rose, who you are meant to be." 

"Don't tell me what I need to do when you've got tabs on my private life. You've overstepped your mark." Fury's jaw clenched, his brows deepening as he glared at his Goddaughter. 

"Don't tell me how to do my job, I’ve been at this job longer than you’ve been alive." He spat. Anger flooded her veins, her hands quaking beside her.

Rosie bristled. "I wouldn't, if you had done your job in the first place ten years ago." Shock ran through Fury's body, taking a step back. She regretted it the moment she said it, but she couldn't step back now; she needed to show Fury she wasn't a kid anymore, she didn't need to be cared for like one. 

Steve stood, looking between the pair. "How about we all take a minute, get some air?" He offered, looking between the two. 

Fury turned, nodding. "Great idea Cap, let's all take a minute." He uttered snarkily. "I'll just go back to my job, and you-" he began, turning to Rosie. "Can go back to your apartment with your dog, and do what you want since you clearly don't need me in your life." Rosie bit her lip, glancing away from him. Guilt seemed to swarm her body, taking hold of her insides before crunching them tight in a ball. She needed to apologise, but he also needed to know it wasn't okay. 

Fury left the room, Natasha and Steve quick to follow after him as Rosie bit the inside of her cheek. She had overstepped her mark, and she hadn’t meant a word she had said. She loved Nick, appreciated everything he had done and sacrificed for her and she just threw it back in his face. Rosie sat back down, her shoulders hunched and eyes closed as she focused on calming her head. She needed to find him, and apologise; he was trying to put her life right. Her eyes found the file again, her hand reaching to open it. The door opened again, heavy shoes filling the room before stopping at the chair, the body sitting down. 

Steve remained quiet for a moment, Rosie glancing to her hands in shame. “I didn’t mean to say what I did.” 

“I think you both didn’t mean what you said.” She let that sink in a moment. 

“How is he?” 

“He’s locked himself in his office for now, but once he does some work I’m sure you’ll both sort it out.” She nodded, not really wanting to speak, the embarrassment flooding her cheeks at the public spectacle she had made of herself. “You’re embarrassed?” Rosie nodded again. “Don’t be.” 

A dry chuckle left her lips. “I feel like that’s all I’m doing in front of you.” 

“What!” Steve chuckled, his eyes widening almost in fake shock. “Course not, all I’m seeing is a girl who has cheeks the same shade as her name.” 

She giggled. Steve could have listened to that sound all day, the sound almost like little bells though not as high pitched. “That was terrible.” 

“Hey, I’m trying to cheer you up here, and I think it’s working.” She wiped the same smile from her face, glaring softly as she wrapped her arms in front of her chest. “I’ve seen stuffed toys scarier than you.” He teased softly. 

Rosie rolled her eyes before cracking a smile. "Yeah, well I've seen fossils younger than you." The laughter bounded off the edges of the room, Steve throwing his head back, crinkled appearing at the edges of his eyes. She liked the sound of it, something about the happiness sounding right to her ears; she wanted to make him laugh. An odd feeling hit her as she looked at him, a tingle in the pit of her stomach. 

'How about the next time you go see those fossils, you can take me with you and we'll see who truly looks younger?' Steve wanted so desperately to say the words, but he bit his cheek, watching her for a moment as she watched him before he looked at the file. “I mean it when I say you don’t have to sign the paper; we’ll never force a person to become an Avenger if they don’t want to, it’s about choice.” 

Rosie’s teeth caught her lip, nibbling at the flesh as she gazed at the glaring word. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that I made a promise to Peggy Carter when I was younger that I don’t want to break.” 

“You know Peggy Carter?” He questioned, intrigued about the relationship. 

“Peggy is my legal Godmother, I’ve known her for as long as I can remember. You were close to her during the war, right? Before you went into the ice?” She hesitated, perhaps overstepping her boundaries. “Sorry, it’s just that she spoke about you so highly.”

Steve nodded. “I had kissed her once, asked her to save me a dance before I went under. I thought I could be in love with her but…” He trailed, his blue eyes drowning in the past. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make this painful for you.” He brushed the comment away with a smile, the light not fully reaching his eyes. 

“Peggy will always remain one of my greatest friends, but pain comes from those that slip from our grasp.” This peaked her attention, her mind reeling for anything she could remember. They had briefly brushed upon Captain America’s history back in her third year of High School, his act of heroism being one of the greatest sacrifices in 1940s United States History. She knew he was talking about his best friend Bucky, but it seemed he couldn’t say the name. “If I could I would go back, change what happened but we can’t do that, we have to go forward.” 

Steve looked around for a second before plucking a pen from the side. “If Peggy saw what I saw when you trained, I think she would change her mind on your promise. Here, take this in case you change your mind. Until then, sign what you're comfortable with and we can go from there." 

She took the pen from his grasp, looking over several of the documents before signing her name and filling in the details. It seemed like just basic stuff, but she knew that it was important they had it in case something went wrong and they had to contact someone or administer medication. 

As Rosie made her way through the document, things began to clear up for her, things she wouldn’t have even anticipated the Avengers had to follow through with. Like, safe houses, families, and if called upon, you have to answer it - unless of course you were Thor and lived on a different planet. Even non-disclosure acts, confidentiality clauses, and detailed basic skills all Avengers should have. When she reached the last page, she took a deep breath. 

I hereby agree, with the previous documentation, that I accept the terms of being an Avenger. From this point forward, I shall be part of the team and will work with them as such ensuring that my duties are fulfilled. I shall act in a responsible manner when media attention is directed on myself, as this also reflects those on the team and will differ public view on the stance of the group. I will ensure that I work in the direction of the team and not against them, and shall speak as a team on the right course of action. 

In the event that something should happen, I give full custody of myself and my actions to S.H.I.E.L.D. who will decide my fate. If any of these clauses mentioned in previous documentation and in this document, I will find my contract terminated with immediate effect. 

Signed: 

__________________________________ 

She couldn't sign the last page, not yet; she'd have to see Peggy first. Steve took her in as her eyes swept the final page. She placed the pen down, closing the file before gently pushing it to him. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." He accepted it with a smile, holding it in his hand. "Well, that should be everything in terms of paperwork, but we'll probably need you to pop in for fittings, health checks, and training sessions." Rosie nodded. "But you're officially part of S.H.I.E.L.D. even if you're not an Avenger." She grinned, glancing down at her hands. 

"Thank you Steve." 

"You're welcome." They gazed at each other for a moment, neither wanting to look away. "Did you drive here?" He questioned softly. 

Rosie shook her head as she stood up, grasping her bag and jacket. "No, I got the bus over." 

"Would you mind a lift back? I'm just assuming here that if you got the bus in, you live somewhere in DC." Steve could feel a warmth in his cheeks as he stumbled over his words, feeling like he was straight back to being Bucky's friend and trying to impress girls. 

"Are you sure your driving license is still valid?" She teased gently, moving round the table to stand near him. Now that her body wasn't trying to crash, he smelt of something slightly spice and carried round him every time he shifted; Steve smelt good. 

Another tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. "I actually had to do my test shortly after coming out; back then they were a bit more lenient on licenses, and I was too poor to afford a car, so when the war came I picked up on how to drive a car." She giggled slightly at the idea of Steve having to do his test.

“Did you have to go to a driving instructor?” The rosy hue of his cheeks only intensified. “Hey! It’s kinda cute that you had to.” She couldn’t help but imagine Steve sitting in a slightly too small of a car, as a man half his age directed him to drive. 

“Of course you do.” Steve jabbed, smiling lightly. “Come on, let me go give this to Natasha and then I’ll give you a lift back, do you mind if I look at your contact page for your number and address?” 

“Not at all.”


	4. LP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis but a filler chapter.

The ride home with Steve had been rather quiet, neither knowing what to say to one another as they entered the confined space; Steve choosing to focus on the road meanwhile Rosie gazed out the window. An old Beatles song played over the system, filling the silence between them. Rosie fiddled with her hands for a moment. "You like the Beatles?" She asked softly, sneaking a glance. 

Steve shrugged. "I've listened to this a couple times now, it's not bad - not my favourite though." 

"It must be strange having a whole world of music open to you that's so different from what you had." She muttered openly, wondering just how much Steve had actually taken a liking to. 

"Music is a lot different, that's for sure. Rap I can't really get behind; rock's not so bad depending on who's performing it, and pop is too big for me just to focus on somewhere. But, the internet's been helpful, I'm slowly making my way through the greatest albums in history." She grinned, letting Steve talk passionately, his head turning slightly as he looked at her before glancing back to the road. 

"And? What do you think?" She prompted, wanting to hear more. 

"Fleetwood Mac are great, Pink Floyd, David Bowie, and Queen I love. Not so big on The Smiths but they do have good songs.” Rosie nodded. “I typically go on what people recommend, a couple of days ago Sam suggested I listen to the Troubleman soundtrack - it’s on the list.” 

“A list?” Steve smiled, nodding before fishing in his jacket and pulling out a book and handing it to her. She flicked open the first page, finding Steve’s name written neatly in the centre of the page. Rosie grinned, flicking the page over. A small list nestled over the page, focusing on major points in history. I Love Lucy, the Moon Landing, the Berlin Wall, and Star Wars. 

It seemed so strange, a man older than her went into the ice and the world was vastly different from now; when he woke up, she couldn’t imagine the shock it must have been for him. “I can't even begin to imagine what it must feel like to wake up 70 years later, and find the world moved on.” 

He nodded. “It was hard in the beginning, feeling so out of step but eventually I began looking forward to the changes. Finding out that man had stepped on the moon, and you could phone someone no matter where you were. It’s still mind blowing when I see the technology across S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.” They were quickly approaching her road, the small tower of apartment buildings already visible over the roofs of previous houses. They sat in silence as they reached the apartment building, both gazing up at it. 

A small twinge filled her as she looked back to Steve before holding out his book. “It’ll be interesting to see what else you’ll add to it.” 

He smiled. “Hopefully, the more we work together, you’ll suggest something.” 

She nodded. “I’d like that.” Their eyes met for a moment, Rosie quickly glancing away. “Thank you for dropping me back Steve, I know it was probably out of your way.” 

Steve was quick to disagree. “Not at all, but I didn't expect you to be living so close to the trisk." It wasn't a bad apartment building, just in the fringes of central DC and fairly modern. 

"Nick picked it out, he liked that it was close by in case I ever found trouble." Steve eyed her curiously, she was going to find trouble. Rosie smiled, noting the raised eyebrow. "I wear hats a lot to hide the ears, but even they aren't foolproof. Mom and dad had a lot of enemies, it's only logical that they might search for their daughter." 

"That's why Fury is protective?" Rosie thought about it. It wasn't the only reason Nick was protective, but it probably factored in. She shrugged her shoulders before grasping her bag from the floor. 

"Thanks again, Steve." He smiled, nodding his head. Rosie grabbed her hat, pulling it over her ears and clambered out of the car, searching her bag for her keys before jingling them in hand. She paused. "Hey, when should I expect to be back?" 

Steve thought for a moment, wondering when. "If you come in tomorrow, I can get Banner to run some medicals, and start measuring you for a suit. It should be helpful for Tony if the earlier on you're measured, the longer he would get to develop it." 

Her brows rose in shock, the name leaving a taste in her mouth. "You're going to allow Tony to help design my suit?" 

"Tony's had a hand in designing all of the Avenger suits, Natasha has most likely sent him the footage from earlier so he can begin to work out what weapons and added abilities you might need in the suit." She nodded. She couldn't help but give it to Tony, he was a genius when it came to anything engineering wise. She had seen his suit on the news, how it had progressed; it seemed the focal point in many computer forums she scoured through. 

Rosie bit her lip. "But I'm not an Avenger, surely I just need a standard issue suit?" Steve smiled, lightly ignoring the question. It was a matter of safety, not just for the team as a whole, but for herself to have a suit with added extras. 

He gazed over her for a minute, his arm leaning against the window as she moved round to the pavement. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded, turning away. 

"Bye Steve." 

"Bye Rosie." She could feel his eyes on her as she moved to the front entrance of the apartment building, putting her key in the lock and twisting. Steve waved as she turned back, waiting until she got in before leaving. The four flights felt like nothing as she gently jogged up the steps, a grin on her face. She liked Steve, he was friendly enough to understand where she was coming from with her stance on the Avengers, and kind enough to welcome her in anyway, but she didn’t know what to do with Nick. 

She felt bad, she had blown up on him but he had no right to force her into the Avengers or to place watchers in her building - she was perfectly safe with Took, and happy. Rosie jammed the key in the door, slightly angry as she twisted before pushing the door open. Tolkien stared at her, blinking as he held his bed in his mouth. “Bad Took, drop it.” She hissed quickly rushing towards him. He glanced at her, the whites lingering around his eyes as he lowered his front legs. 

As she made it within touching distance, Took leapt, jumping away from her, bed still in mouth. “Tolkien Stark Love! Put that bed down this instance!” Took looked at her again, halting his movements. "I mean it." If dragons could smile, she was sure with the glint of his teeth, he was. 

She moved slowly, quickly grasping his favourite chew toy, Mr Duck before waving it. The smile faltered. "You want Ducky?" Rosie questioned, holding him out. His icy eyes zoned in on the bright yellow toy before glancing to her. "If you want it, you need to drop the bed." 

Took slowly stepped closer before spitting out the bed and grabbing ducky before running off. Rosie smiled smugly, bending down to grab the bed before placing it back in the corner. Every damn day she goes through this, it's almost as though Took sees it as a challenge. She didn't mind it though, she loves Took. Rosie moved past the little dragon who was sat sucking on the duck, icy eyes watching her as she slipped past. 

Her apartment wasn't terribly big, but the hub of the house seemed to be her living room. It wasn't much; a small, cosy living room with an L-shaped sofa that reached nearly to either end and held an assortment of cushions and throws, so you were huddled in. A coffee table that - precariously - holds a stack of books, and a plant that Took reaches to sniff every time he passes. The walls were lined with bookcases, stacked high with novels from Elven culture to grimoires to Human History and romance novels. 

Her favourite pieces were the knick knacks that nestled within the books, some from Alfheim, some from antique stores, and her few treasured photographs from childhood. Vanilla candles lined her window sill, and drapes of linen curtains to block the outside but still let in the light. 

She moved past it, slipping through the small pink kitchen and tiny set of 4 dining chairs to her bedroom. This was equally as cosy, but rather than a sofa, her large bed was pushed against the wall and another bed was set up for Took. 

Rosie dumped her bag on the bed before flopping back, pulling her hat straight off. She felt like she didn't want to move, the bed soothing at her sore muscles. She didn't realise just how bad it hurt until she laid on the bed, legs bent over the edge, arms stretched above her. Rosie didn't want to move for the next 3 hours, at least she didn't need to. Took's claws gently clicked against the hardwood, before nosing his way inside the room. His tail thwarted against the sides, thumping methodically as his bum wiggled. 

Rosie peeked open an eye, his head muzzled next to her thigh. She smiled at him, patting his head softly before rubbing at his cheek. He tipped before jumping up, searching for more of her hand. Rosie laughed. "Get down you daft dragon, you'll end up ripping the bed sheets." He didn't listen, instead clambered up, sitting on her. She groaned, feeling the weight of the animal resting on her stomach as his head tried to nuzzle her. "Took, Took! Seriously!" She laughed, the dragon gaining a glint to his eye as he tried to lick at her face. 

She pushed more before eventually he rested his head on her shoulder, gazing up at her. "They offered me to be an Avenger, Took. They want me to be part of the team.” Rosie uttered softly as she went back to petting his scales. “But I can’t.” Tolkien lifted his head, sending her a look. “Don’t look at me like that too, I have my reasons…” But were her reasons really worth it?

Rosie cleared her head, gently moving Took from her body before standing up. He moved to the spot she had laid in, resting his head on the pillow as he flumped down. Making her way to her bookcase, her eyes scanned the array of LPs that sat on the shelves, darting to one in particular. Bob Dylan Greatest Hits had been one of her most used records, the cover worn from years of use between her mother and herself. She opened the slip before clasping onto the record, and moved to the player; setting the disk up before moving the needle over. 

Rosie liked the process behind playing a record, the physical work and the unusualness of the ridges being able to create sound as the needle brushing over it; it kept her entranced. 

How many roads must a man walk down, before you call him a man…? 

She grinned as the deep voice interrupted the silence of the apartment, flickers of memories filling her mind as she moved to her bathroom. This album had always meant so much to her, it was a connection to her mother and of cooking cakes in the kitchen, both singing at the top of their voices as her father watched on. She felt tinged with sadness at the thought, and she hated that. It had been 10 years, she had to move on, and she had been. Rosie shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

An odd buzzing emanated from her bag, her hand quick to grasp it and search through it as she grabbed hold, eyeing the caller. She slid the green button across, holding it to her ear. 

“I’m sorry.” He said deeply, the word sounding foreign on his tongue. 

“Me too, Nick.”


	5. Suzie and Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to capture the Avengers personalities is hard. Please excuse me.

Rosie's hand remained perched on the desk, staring down at the woman behind it. "I'm here to see Bruce Banner." She said again as the receptionist blinked back. 

"I'm sorry ma'am but as I've said three times before, unless you have an appointment, I cannot let you up in the building." Rosie's jaw tensed. This woman was really testing her patience; she was supposed to have met Bruce ten minutes ago. 

"I do have an appointment, I was supposed to be meeting him ten minutes ago - as I said, when I arrived" The woman looked over to her computer, scanning her eyes across. 

Desk lady smirked. "Ah yes, so you did. Primrose is it?" She wanted to rip desk lady's head off as she nodded, her false smile not leaving her lips. "As you've missed your appointment, and Mr Banner will be preoccupied for the remainder of the day, I'll have to ask you to reschedule your appointment. Will March be okay for you?" Rosie's hand clenched. 

She didn't get it, she didn't physically understand why this lady was giving her a hard time. "No offence, Lady, but I got here thirty minutes before my appointment where you then instructed me to sit in the waiting room for twenty. I then came back, and you told me to wait while you finished your phone call, and every time I've asked since, you've given me the same response. So unless you're going to let me up, I suggest you phone Dr Banner and explain to him why you won't let me up." 

Desk Lady blinked. "I'm afraid that's not in my job description." What was? Rosie felt like screaming as she slammed her head against her arm. "Now, would you like to reschedule your appointment because if not I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

"March is in two months." Desk Lady raised her brow as though that wasn't her problem. "Listen, I need to go to this appointment, Steve arranged this for me." 

"Again, this is not my problem." Rosie sighed. "Now, would you prefer March 29th or December 3rd?" Her jaw dropped. 

"Neither. I just want…" She sighed, seeing it was a hopeless cause. 

Desk Lady smiled. "Then I must ask you to leave. Thank you for visiting S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters today." And almost like the lady was electronic, she turned away from Rosie, eyes focusing on the screen. Ugh, and to think Rosie was having a great day. Her bus was on time, her hair went back easily into a bun, and the cute hat she had picked up on 10th street fit her ears well. Then, this lady just had to come along to mess up her day. 

She wasn't going to let this get to her. Her eyes scanned the lower floor, people moving in and out as they went to and from work. Desk Lady had forgotten her existence, and no one else seemed to be paying any mind but guards were posted around. Rosie's eyes drifted to the elevator, no doubt having some form of identification process within it; she needed stairs if she was going to slip past security. 

But, even if she got to the stairs, there was no way she'd know where abouts in the building Banner would be. She couldn't phone him because it was Steve that had arranged it all, and she wasn't going to phone him over pettiness. She wanted to sort this herself. Rosie had to think. 

Nick! She could text Nick and just question him where Banner would be. Rosie grasped her phone, before putting it back. She couldn't text Nick, otherwise he'll know something is up. Sod it, she muttered, slipping her way from the front desk and round towards the staircase. Not many seemed to be using it, the main purpose for slipping a couple of floors down. "Rosie? What are you still doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Bruce?" 

Rosie could have jumped for joy as she turned, facing Natasha. Natasha held a file in hand, business suit clad onto her body. "Suzie, I hope you're not giving Ms Love here a hard time." 

'Suzie' smiled. "Of course not Ms Romanoff, but Ms Love here arrived late to her appointment with Dr Banner, and protocol states that she must reschedule her appointment or leave the building." 

Natasha wasn't going to let this fly. "I'm sure Suzie that if you looked at Ms Love's file, there was a note that said to let her up regardless." 'Suzie' went quiet. "Come on Rosie, let's get you to Bruce's office." Rosie stepped away from the desk, shooting her a thankful look as Natasha smiled. "Suzie's pretty hard if you're not a regular face around here, don't let it get to you." Rosie nodded. "Now Bruce is all set up for you, and after you're done with him, we'll head you in Tony's direction." 

Rosie swallowed deeply, staying quiet. "After that, I'll need you to head back to the training areas and we'll run through scenarios and such." She nodded, following Romanoff to an elevator. "Here's a pass for now so you can access the building, and not have any more run ins with Suzie. It's not full access, but it'll do for now." 

"Thank you." Natasha smiled. 

"We should head out at some point, go on a mission together to break the ice." She said, looking to face Rosie. "It'll be a great team building exercise, and will let me see what you're like on the field." 

Rosie grinned, nodding. "I'd like that." The elevator doors opened, Natasha stepping out before Rosie followed. 

"I'll talk to Fury about it, see what he can find.” They continued down the corridor before turning left and coming across a glass wall. A doctor was making his way through the room, fiddling with various screens as his eyes flickered across files. He looked small, too focused on the science than life as he adjusted his glasses, running a hand over the scruff of his beard. Rosie couldn’t believe it was this guy who turned into the Hulk, the two seeming far opposites to one another. 

Natasha’s card swiped the lock, a glass panel shifting to allow them to enter. The soft swoosh of the door interrupt Bruce as he glanced up, eyes meeting Natasha’s who sent a small smile to him, before he looked to the woman behind her. “Bruce, this is Primrose. Rose, this is Bruce.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Rosie said softly, Bruce nodding with an awkward smile. 

“I’ll leave you to alone while you get examined; I’ll catch you later.” Natasha said before exiting the lab. Rosie stood quiet for a moment, rocking on her heels as Bruce stood silently. 

“Uh,” He began, gently scratching at his head. “You can just get set up over here if you want, it’ll just be a light examination to see what you can do.” Rosie nodded, clutching her bag tighter to her body as she moved across the room before dumping her stuff on the bed, and jumping up. Her dark eyes flitted quickly over the screens, seeing details of Moon Elves and her medical and personal history filled the room. She breathed deeply, chewing at her lip. 

He smiled as he turned, one hand in his lab coat while the other hung beside him. “I’m afraid I haven’t practiced medicine in a while, so excuse me if I seem a tad out of it.” 

She shook her head, smiling to put him at ease. “You’ve got several PhDs right? It’s what caused you to create Hulk.” He nodded. It was common knowledge that something had gone wrong in the Bruce Banner’s labs, the media coverage and eventual exposure in New York 

“Fury told me you’re half moon elf.” He stated, wanting to change the subject. She nodded, eyeing the books on the table. “Thor clued us in on what to expect with Moon Elves, he said you are a peaceful race.” 

Rosie nodded. “That’s what my mother believed, and the books that I’ve read have said. I don’t have first hand experience, unfortunately.” Banner smiled before turning to one book, and flicking it open. “What does Thor say of the species?”

“That your kind are held in as high of a regard as the Asgardians in the nine realms, and are divided into separate groups of elves.” Rosie listened carefully, her ears twitching as she reached up to take off her hat. “What makes you a moon elf?” 

She thought for a moment, feeling at her face. She had always caked makeup upon it; not only to fit in with other women her age, but to also hide the vivid white of markings that had lined her face. “My mother always told me that Elves are born with abilities relating to where our blood comes from; the tribes of Alfheim all believe the same. Our blood, while mixed with other tribes, comes from the moon, drawn directly when it reaches its highest peak.”

“So Elves are creatures that have enhanced abilities?” 

Rosie nodded. “All Elves are advanced, like your super soldiers.” 

Bruce went to a file, beginning to type up. “And are you advanced?” 

Rosie smiled, shaking her head. “Not like full blooded Elves, I have heightened hearing and vision, and enhanced reflexes, speed, and strength but they’re more like an advanced humans than Elf.” He nodded, jotting that down. 

“I looked at the footage of your combat; it’s interesting how you seem to know where they’ll appear before they do.” She shrugged, looking to the screen that showed her tape. It was surreal to see the way she moved, hitting enemies and turning; so in tune to her surroundings. 

“It’s all in the ears.” Rosie joked softly, Bruce nodded. “The ears work like echolocation works for dolphins and bats; the sounds hit off objects and give us a general understanding of the space around us. Due to the heightened sense, I can pick up the smallest of sounds; but my understanding of the space around me isn’t as great as full blooded Elves who can map out their full surrounding and tell how many enemies are near.” 

Bruce looked amazed. “That’s incredible. So if I were to do a scan on your brain, I’d find your visual cortex larger than a humans?” She nodded. “Would you mind, if I were to do one? I don’t mean to make you feel like a science experiment.” 

"I know you wouldn't, and it's fine. It would be nice to have a Doctor that could help me understand the abnormalities in me." He smiled, finding they have some form of common ground. Bruce knew what it felt like to be different, to be viewed as an experiment. 

"You had a S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor before this?" 

Rosie looked at him. "Yes, but it was kept off the files. Fury didn't want anyone to find out in case the evidence could be used against me." 

"If you want, I'm happy keeping these files from being digital; leave it old school." She nodded, eyeing the file already on it. "Don't worry, it's just basic information; all high levels are kept encrypted and secured in the case of a security breach." It was silent for a moment as he moved around, gathering items as he went along. "I figured you'd have no change since your last medical bearing in mind you only last saw the Doctor a month ago for a routine check up?" 

"Hope not." He nodded, writing down any information on a page. Rosie eyed him for a moment as he shuffled awkwardly. "Am I all good?" She questioned.

Bruce glanced up. "I just need a blood sample and some xrays but you should be good afterwards; unless you've noticed any anomalies?" She shook her head. "We can schedule the x rays another day, rather than I read that Moon Elves are blessed with unique abilities, is that true?" 

Rosie shrugged, biting at her lip. She didn't know how much she could divulge to him; she hadn't even told Nick. "I don't know, I haven't come across it." That was a lie, she thought, the swirling thoughts of her mother using telekinesis flitted through her mind. 

He eyed her for a moment. "That's a shame, it would be interesting to see if they're in relation to the moon." She smiled, nodding. "Are there other properties of you that draw from the moon?" 

Rosie shrugged. "My mom used to tell me stories of firefly wine that the Moon Elves back on Alfheim would drink and would turn their skin bioluminous under moonlight. Other Elves would never touch the stuff, but Moon Elves had caskets full." 

"You think the wine turned their skin bioluminous?" She thought about it. 

"I know the wine plays a part in taunting the skin, but beneath the full moon, their skin seems to radiate like the moon itself." She had seen it in her mother and herself; when under moonlight, their skin seems to glow, like starlight underneath the skin. 

"So you're saying the skin contains Luciferin? And the wine triggers this reaction when drunk, and the moon when it's in full power?" Rosie nodded. "Amazing." 

She shrugged, not so sure. "It's no more amazing then the shade change in your skin when you turn, we just have different catalysts and causes." Bruce seemed stumped, not quite liking the comparison. "I didn't mean to offend you, it's just the DNA changing to accommodate these physical differences is interesting." 

He glanced to her after writing down a few words on the page. "I'm not offended, it's just that Hulk is a huge part of my life that is filled with regret. I can't give you the amount of times I've tried to change that part of myself." 

Rosie was silent for a moment as she watched the awkward Doctor. "I know I don't know you, and that we may end up working together in the future, but Hulk has interesting qualities - there's no denying that." 

Bruce raised his shoulders, shaking his head slightly. "But he has a dangerous temperament that get people killed; whether they're innocent or not." 

"At some point, everyone does something immoral, Doctor Banner." She has, and probably will do.

"But usually they have a choice." 

They watched each other for a moment. "Yet some don't." Bruce was stunned as she slipped down from the bed, moving to grasp one of Thor's books. What did she mean by that? "Now let me see just how right this book is." Her eyes flickered across the pages, quickly taking in the words as Bruce stepped up beside her. "It seems to be mostly true, though I can't shed light on all of it because I wasn't raised on Alfheim." 

"The markings?" He questioned, eyes sweeping over her face; he couldn't see anything physically there. 

"True, they grow with age." 

Bruce blinked. “Would you show me at some time?” She nodded. Bruce glanced to the clock before looking to his notes. “You should probably head to Tony now, I’ve kept you long enough.” 

“Well, thank you.” Rosie moved from the bed, grasping at her bag and jacket. He shook his head, chuckling lightly. 

“Don’t worry about it. Tony’s got an elevator at the end of the hallway that’ll take you straight up to his floor.” He went back to the corner of his lab, placing the files away in a secure cabinet. “See you later, Rose.” 

“See you later, Bruce.”


	6. Watermelon and Elevators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it took me so long to update; Uni was requiring my full attention. Also, cheeky, cheeky. I'm sorry if any info is false in this, and for constantly trying to get info of elves out. It's draining me too, but fascinating me at the same time.

Rosie lingered outside Tony's laboratory door, hand clutching her bag as she eyed it. She'd spoken to Tony before, in fact she had done far more than talking to Tony before this, but going to speak one on one with him was a bit nerve wracking. Rosie paused for a moment, shaking her head. She could do this, she needed to be brave. 

Her hand rose, going to knock on the door before the door gave way, and opened wide. Tony sat behind a desk, dark eyes peering over at her as she held her hand mid air; mouth open wide. "Are you going to stand out there all day, or are you actually going to come in?" 

Rosie paused for a moment, shutting her mouth before shooting a frown between the door and Tony. "You know you've been standing there for a good…" He looked down, glancing at his watch. "Ten minutes now?" She glanced between the two again before stepping in, the door shutting behind her.

From what she had always imagined, she thought Tony would remain in a dark lab with blue screens popped up around him and fantastic inventions littering around. But, she was proven wrong. It wasn't dark but instead offered light from floor to ceiling windows, and globes of light that illuminated the room. All the furniture in the room was white with screens integrated within their design. 

He rose a brow as she stumbled in, eyes flickering around the room. "Jesus, you look like bambi walking in here. You can relax, I just need to focus on your suit." Rosie's shoulders slouched slightly as he stood, motioning for her to follow.

Tony walked with a swagger to a round circular stage area, taking her bag before dumping it to the floor and helping her up. "JARVIS, send me a full body scan." 

"Certainly sir." A posh voice echoed around the room, Rosie jumping slightly as she glanced around. It’d been a while since she’d heard that voice, it almost caught her off guard. "Sending the measurements now." Tony fiddled with his watch for a moment, before pushing a blue ball away. A hologram filled the room of Rosie's body, detailing every inch of her body in a block of blue lines.

"Okay, JARVIS, remove clothes." Tony prompted, gaze not straying from the hologram.

Rosie frowned. "Hey!" 

Tony looked up. "Relax short stack, it's only to get an accurate measurement on your body and not your sweater." She shot him a look, but eased her shoulders, watching as her figure became more defined on the silhouette. Tony sat back as he enlarged the figure, motioning to Rosie to move closer. She stood beside him, watching as he began dragging things from thin air and throwing them onto her body. 

"JARVIS give me a basic suit." Tony began, a long sleeved bodysuit filling it. Tony stopped for a moment, his hand turning the body slightly, before sitting back. "Raise the neckline and give a wrap over vibe on that top." Rosie watched in awe as JARVIS followed Tony's command, editing the suit how he wanted. It seemed to be buckled rather than buttoned, and pure black with thick strips rather than a full piece. The top half seemed to cling to her, the leather having only slight give. 

He nodded. "Any adjustments to the top half or is that going to work?" She shook her head, letting Tony do his thing. "You're not much of a talker, are you? Standing there like some kind of bookish teenager." 

"I don't know what you want me to say." Rosie answered truthfully.

Tony sighed as he turned, facing her. "You never called, I wasn't used to that." She shrugged. 

"I didn't know what to say, you seemed as though you didn't need me anymore." Tony looked to her, his brown eyes holding a sort of odd warmth to them. He felt like proving her wrong, saying that he did but he had Pepper now - a distraction from his distraction. "Are you still wearing your amulet?" 

He fished into his shirt for a moment before pulling out a single chain from around his neck. "Don't leave home without it." Rosie nodded, smiling. "I'm surprised Fury's let you out of that cage, putting you in the avengers initiative." 

"Fury's full of surprises. What about you? Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. to develop costumes?" 

Tony shrugged. "I tinker, it's what I do." He pulled a rolling chair from beneath the desk. "C'mon, sit. I can't have the newest Avenger in a mediocre suit, and I know she'll have more than a million ideas for it." Rosie rolled her eyes but sat down anyway, Tony pulling it closer to him. "Gosh, we haven't caught up in a whole minute. What's with your life now? Besides this." 

She shrugged, unsure of what to say. "I got a job in data analytics after university." 

Tony seemed interested as he turned back to the suit. "You took my advice?" 

"Some of it; I accepted a job from Saltron." She answered with a smile. 

Tony shot Rosie a look of disbelief. "Saltron? Really? What did they have you do? Minor league stuff because they're so far up their own asses that-" 

"Tony." She gently silenced him. "It was an okay job." 

"An okay job…" He tutted, rolling his eyes. "I offered you a premier position in Stark Industries; a position no graduate ever gets offered." 

"I know but you overestimate me. Besides, I didn't want a job where I'd have to see your girlfriend every day, it'd be too awkward." Rosie bit her lip, looking to her hands. She wanted to start her life doing it on her own, making her own path; not letting someone do it for her. 

He sighed, a smile on his face as he leaned back, crossing his arms. "I wanted you in that job because you would have excelled, learned new things from top techies. And so what about Pepper? She doesn't know a thing." 

"Good." Rosie uttered, turning back to the suit. Tony looked at her a moment longer, her dark brows furrowed slightly as she looked over the suit. She had been a Goddamn jewel in his life when he was struggling, and he'd just let her fade out. He never fought for her when he should have. "Are you able to add some form of ninjato in there? I really liked that weapon when I was training.” 

Rosie turned, facing him, a brow raised as he hesitated. “Sure. Go pick some music, short stack.” She smiled but did it anyway, fiddling with one of the screens to the side. He raised images of a ninjato, gaining a look at several of the blades before pushing them aside. “That won’t do; JARVIS give me a basic ninjato but infuse it with a touch God of War meets Lord of the Rings meets Dark Crystal.” Rosie glared as Fleetwood Mac flooded the speakers around the room, her body already beginning to move in tune to the music. 

“You’re really playing into that fantasy theme aren’t you?” He smirked, a laugh bursting from his lips as the ninjato broke into five separate designs. “I hate you.” She whined, moving to enlarge one of them. 

“No you don’t; otherwise you wouldn’t still be sat there.” He poked her side lightly. 

Her dark eyes quickly darted over the design; from the lengthened tsuba with a thinner and slightly curved wood to the blade which was heavily engraved. “Don’t tempt me.” Rosie quipped quickly. “JARVIS, can you make the blade finish with a curve at the end rather than an angled point.” 

“Certainly Miss Love.” The design changed before her. 

“Bring the tsuba down onto the blade slightly with a sharp curved point.” Tony added, the model adapting to the commands. “And make the wood a pastel pink.” The design became rendered, Tony nodding at it. “JARVIS make the sheath an attachment to the suit; I’m thinking holster-like.” 

“Great choice, sir. Would you like this in cherry blossom, watermelon, or black?” He turned to Rosie who looked at the three options. She couldn’t help herself as a smile cracked out at the choice of shades, the pink drawing her in as she was drawn to the watermelon. Rosie grinned at Tony as he automatically went with watermelon, the pink harness looking cute against the rugged, militaristic type jacket. 

Rosie looked over the legs, the tight trousers snug against her legs with sections on the side shaded with a lighter tone of black. "Can we add pockets to the pants? And another holster? To hold a knife?" 

JARVIS quickly added it all before Rosie grinned, loving the look of the suit. The thigh holsters were pink too! She thought enthusiastically, practically buzzing as she eyed it up. "Add knee pads, gloves, vambraces, and a lower face mask - pink trimming around the edge." Tony added before looking over the creation. It would suit her well, but he knew he'd add some tweaks to the suit before he'd give it to her; just to give it some touches of Rosie. 

"Thank you for doing this Tony." She said softly, glancing to the man sat beside her. He just smiled, shaking his head. 

"Don't mention it. It's part of my job, plus I owed you one." Tony nudged her arm slightly before the two fell into a comfortable silence. He had so much he wanted to say to her, and she felt the same but time had passed between them, and the words didn't want to tumble from eithers lips. 

Rosie stood, her hand falling on his forearm. "It's been good seeing you Tony; I have to admit, I was kind of dreading coming to see you today." 

"And why might that be?" She shot him a look and he nodded, not moving from his chair.

"I'll be seeing you, Tony." 

He sent a false smile, Rosie seeing right through it. "No doubt short stack." She left the room, closing the door with an exhale of breath. She didn't expect to be on such good terms with him, it almost shocked her as she stepped away from his office and to the elevator. Rosie thought he'd at least be angry with her for how she left things, but there was no hint of anger within him. Pepper really had done a number on him, she mused; she was happy for him. 

She pressed the button, signalling the elevator before waiting, her foot gently tapping against the tiles. Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies… she sang to herself, boping her hips as the elevator dinged and the doors swung open. Rosie stepped into it before closing the doors and heading to the training rooms. 

The elevator had been glass, overlooking the body of water that surrounded S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, the day having brightened slightly. It seemed to be looking up, the weight on her shoulders easing as she thought about working with the Avengers. 

"Hey." A voice interrupted her thoughts, her body turning from the view to glance at who it was. Steve hovered beside her, a smile on his face as he hovered by the doors of the elevator. "You got training?" 

"Yeah. Natasha said we were running through some scenarios." He nodded. "What floor are you headed?" 

He brushed past her as he settled further into the elevator, warmth flooding from his skin. "Same floor." Rosie held her breath for a moment, fiddling with her fingers as she clicked the button again. "I'm meant to be running through the scenarios with you, Natasha got caught up with Fury." Steve looked at her for a moment. Why did he ask then? "You know, we're probably better off putting you straight in the field rather than a training ground. It'll give you a sense of what to expect." He moved to press the ground floor button, before resting against the glass. He had an air of coolness to him, his attitude too easy to care for anything as he crossed his arms. 

"You're not dumping me straight on criminals are you?" Rosie joked lightly, shaking her head. 

Steve laughed, smiling at her. "Unfortunately not. Though I have no doubt you could take on ten of them with no help at all." Her laugh was light, the joy brightening her eyes as she giggled. 

"Hey, I'm tough enough to take you on." He raised his hands, taking a step back to humour her. Rosie grinned victorious as the lift doors opened and people stepped in. Steve pulled Rosie closer to him, letting her know he didn't mind as the lift got crowded. Her back straightened slightly as Steve's warm hand kept its place on her lower back, his eyes darting over those in the confined space. His hand felt large against her skin, heat quickly sinking into her body where it touched. Rosie's cheeks flamed red as more people pushed into the lift, her side pressed against Steve's. 

He awkwardly shuffled, bringing her closer into him. "The lift gets a little crowded sometimes." She nodded, his chest resting against her back as his hand shifted to her hip. He wasn't usually so informal with a dame but he couldn't help but pull Rosie closer to him as people lingered in the elevator, a wave of protectiveness filling him as they shot curious glances. Rosie's eyes quickly flickered over those surrounding her, dark eyes sweeping the mass of bodies. Her hands reached automatically to pull down the beanie hat, ensuring that her ears remained tucked inside. "Are you okay?" 

She turned her head slightly and nodded, biting at her lip. Steve glanced her over for a moment, before gently giving her hip a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, we're almost at ground floor." Ever so slightly, she leaned into his touch, feeling the grip tighten slightly. 

As the floors lowered, the people slowly dispersed before just a few were left. As the last person trickled out, and the doors shut they descended. Rosie pulled away slightly, arms still touching as they watched the numbers drop. 17, 16, 15 -- Rosie’s eyes grew wide as the elevator came to a stop between 15 and 14. 

A red light flashed around the elevator, giving a slight tint to Steve’s skin as he moved forward. “Do not panic!” A voice called out. “Help is on its way.” Could this get any worse? Rosie thought as she looked to Steve who looked to her. 

He smiled awkwardly. “Okay that hardly ever happens.” She rolled her eyes quickly, but smiled anyway. Steve moved to the doors, his fingers finding the cracks before pulling. His muscles bulged as the doors gave slightly before sliding open. Her jaw dropped at the sight, before quickly glancing away, her cheeks flooded in red. She could definitely not look at Steve like that, not while trapped in an elevator. “Damn!” Steve exclaimed, staring at the wall; they were stuck between two floors with no way out. 

“What is it?” 

He turned back before closing the doors shut. “Looks like we won’t be going anywhere for a while.” 

Rosie groaned, kicking her boot into the tile. “You’re telling me there’s no way out?” Steve shrugged, shaking his head. 

“Training told us to always remain in the elevator unless instructed otherwise.” She deadpanned. That was his plan? He was Captain America and his plan was to stay where they were?

“But what about the hatch at the top? Can’t we climb through that?” 

Steve shook his head. “Safety procedures. Can’t move unless there’s a firefighter on scene or the lift is fixed.” 

Her jaw dropped. “Really?” He nodded. “Fuck.” Steve squirmed. “Well, what are we supposed to do until then?” 

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself?” Rosie rose a brow. He wanted to know about her? “What’s your favourite colour?” 

Steve Rogers was playing twenty questions with her? “Most likely pink; like a mix between hot and pastel pink. What’s yours?” 

“Navy blue.” Classic, just like him. 

“What’s the best thing you’ve learnt about since waking up?” Their eyes met as he raised his shoulders. 

He didn’t know; out of all he experienced after waking up; how could he pinpoint a favourite? “Impossible question to answer; but I’d say the technology that’s spawned across the world. A library of books on a tablet, computers that has access to a wealth of information we’d never even dream of, even the use of TV screens is huge to me.” Rosie loved that about Steve, how simplistic he was with the things she took for granted almost everyday. “What’s your favourite random fact?” 

“Apple pies aren’t American; the first mention of an apple pie came from Medieval England.” 

Steve gasped, biting softly on his fist. “Blasphemy!” He cried as she laughed, nodding her head. 

“I hate to say it Mr. America, but you are not as American as apple pie.” 

“Don’t hurt me like this!” 

Rosie shrugged. “This isn’t even the worst of it; Star Spangled Banner, democracy, and hot dogs aren’t even American.” 

Steve’s jaw dropped as she hit him with the final facts, a shake of her shoulder’s showing she didn’t care. “It’s official, you’ve ruined the 4th of July.” She laughed at his playfulness. “Birthdays will never be the same again.” 

“You’re birthday is the 4th of July?” Rosie questioned, wondering if he was tugging her leg. Steve nodded, deadly serious. “Could you get any more patriotic? Are you sure you don’t bleed red, white, and blue?” 

He leaned forward, pushing at her shoulder. “You only wish you were this American.” His hand lingered on her shoulder before reaching up and tugging at the hat. A mess of pink escaped from beneath, sticking in all manner of directions but two pointy ears caught his attention. “You shouldn’t hide these.” Steve muttered softly, pushing back a lock of pink. “They make you different, but it only adds to who you are. I can’t imagine what it must be like to hide part of who you are.” 

Rosie looked to her hands, her right ear twitching slightly as it almost recalibrated. She was used to the muffled sounds, and being without the beanie occasionally made it harder for her to focus. “It’s a safety measure.” She repeated again, firm in her words. 

Steve eyed her for a moment. “Is it? I see how anxious you are when people look at the hat.” 

Rosie swallowed; he noticed the discomfort with the people staring at her. “Can you imagine what it must be like to be biologically different?” She thought for a moment on what she said. “Gah - not like enhanced the way you were, but physically born different. Between the only known elves in this world having been my mom and the Dark Elves, it doesn’t send a good message to people. The ears open you to questions and judgement, and I don’t need that.” 

Steve let out a breath of a chuckle, shaking his head. “Perhaps you need to show people that you are different than what they want to believe. They make you-” Breathtaking. Beautiful. Fascinating. “Alluring.” 

She flushed beneath his gaze, her gaze dipping back to her hands as his cupped at her cheek. “Don’t ever be embarrassed with what you were born with; embrace it.” His finger hooked beneath her chin, raising it up so their eyes met. 

Hers were such a warm shade of almost the richest devil’s food cake he had ever seen, almond and large so there was a sense of child-like innocence to her that had him feeling something. And his like the depths of the darkest sapphires, glinting beneath the artificial light that could have washed him out, but complemented the look of understanding he seemed to provide her. The elevator jolted, the two breaking away from one another as they stood up. 

Natasha grinned as she watched the pair on the monitor, the banging on the door growing louder as she hit the button to power it again.


	7. Diane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am vv sorry, I have been incredibly busy with hand ins and fittings. Also, I have some apologies with this chapter, and some non-apologies. Yes, her outfit is probably not sensible and overly pink and flowery, but it's intended to look like a cross between Steve's and Bucky's, along with major inspiration from Crypto from Apex who uses a drone to detect enemies which I felt like fit her. 
> 
> Also fighting the urge for OC/Tony // Tony/Steve/Bucky

Chapter 7

Rosie hovered at the end of Tony’s desk, her legs tapping as she sat back. It had been several days since her embarrassing encounter with Steve, and she had yet to face him. So far she had only really spoken to Natasha who grinned like a cheshire cat everytime she was around, which seemed weird to Rosie but who was she to judge? 

Though it may not have been Steve's intention, she felt as though she had to prove something by taking off her beanie - but she couldn't. Rosie wasn't willing to open herself like that, not until she was ready to. 

Besides, she had a mission to focus on, and Tony had called her in after receiving her suit. "Alright short stack, you need to strip and get this on so we can see how it fits." Tony called out as the doors swung open and a large box was bundled in his arms. Rosie rose a brow as she scattered to get up, moving to help Tony in. 

“Were the boxes really necessary?” 

He shot her a look. “Yes they were necessary, this is your first suit, it’s a special time.” She rolled her eyes but humoured him anyway as she placed them on the side. “C’mon Galadriel, get it on.” Again, she rolled her eyes but opened the box. Inside was the suit they had created, her hand reaching to run across the leather. It appeared to have two layers to it, the top having a harsh black leather, with cut outs of… Primroses. 

She laughed as she got it out, a smaller black lycra top beneath to change into. “Primroses, really?” 

“Couldn’t help myself.” Tony dismissed with a smile and a wave of his hand. She grinned as she shrugged off her jacket and jumper, before grasping the lycra top out. The tight pants sat on the bottom with a pair of leather boots to the side - those too having primroses carved into them. “There’s a small space to the side where you can get changed if you’re not comfortable; then we can discuss the mods added to it.” 

She shuffled to the side of the room, and watched as a small door shut her in. She quickly stripped before pulling on the trousers and the lycra top, leaving the cubicle-like room. “How’s it looking?” 

“Stretch for me.” Tony prompted, Rosie raising her arms above her head. Tony nodded as his eyes raked over her body, his finger asking her to twirl. She followed, slowly approaching the desk as she twirled. “Alright, that seems to fit. The top isn’t too short in the body?” Rosie shook her head, lowering her arms. Grasping the jacket, she pulled it onto her body before buttoning it up at the side. “Arms up again.” 

Rosie pushed them up again, feeling the snug comfort of the jacket as it hugged her body. “Alright you should be good; any problems come straight to me and we’ll get it sorted.” 

“Sir, yes sir.” She teased, lowering her arms once more. 

His foot lightly kicked hers as he rolled his eyes, motioning her to sit. “Can it short stack, I’m doing my job.” 

“I know Tony; I do know the difference between joking you and working you.” He turned, looking to her for a moment. History, that’s what it was to him; a part of his life Tony needed to leave behind. “Every time I would interrupt you to sit in your office, you’d have the same deep tone to your voice.” 

He cracked a smile. “I used to want to believe I hated having you in there, but having you curled in the corner was a comfort.” 

“That used to be my favourite place to be.” They smiled blindly to themselves, both lost to past ghosts and long forgotten days. They didn’t need to be reminded of what they had, even if it had spanned for a few short months - okay, more than a few short months. “So, the mods.” Rosie prompted, clearing her throat. 

He nodded, pulling one of the screens close. “Yes, the jacket - although it doesn’t feel thick, there is a level of protection to it if it gets hit, there’s gonna be some resistance before it hits your skin.” She nodded, feeling the leather; he was right, it didn’t feel as though anything was protecting her. “The trousers don’t have that much protection however, so try to avoid getting hit there.” He reached for another box, before opening it; pink holsters sat inside. 

He held the thigh holster out, before she secured it to her leg; moving side to side to test it out. A small knife sat perfectly nestled inside, a watermelon shaded hilt calling her as she pulled it out. Gorgeous protective runes were carved into the blade, ones that she had always doodled across the inside of Tony’s suits when he went out on missions. “You put runes on it?” Rosie muttered softly, her voice choking slightly. 

Tony smiled. “Always; I don’t want you on the field without some added protection.” She grinned. “Turn it over.” Rosie flipped it, taking in the glittering primroses. 

“You really didn’t have to do this Tony.” He shrugged it off, before pulling on the ninjato from the box. This was just as pretty as the knife, but with white primroses lining the pink case. She pulled on the tsuba, a chain of pink rhinestone primroses tinkling at the end. The blade, much like the knife, had the same protective runes carved both sides but with a mixture of norse patterns relating to Alfheim. Tears felt thick in her throat as she touched it, running her fingers over the blade softly before pushing it back in. “Tony.” She stammered again, but he cut her off. 

“I know, I know but it was too much fun.” He teased, a genuine smile ripping across his face. Rosie grasped onto him, pulling him tight to a hug. 

“Thank you.” Tony’s arms wrapped around her waist, giving her a short squeeze before releasing her. 

A large grin settled on her cheeks as he pulled out one last surprised. “Now this is the real kicker, it’s going to make you invaluable okay?” She nodded. Inside the final box he pulled out an odd device, before passing her a set of what looked like pieces of wire. “Slip these around your eyes.” She slipped them on, sticking them just above her eyebrows and below. “Then put this in your ear.” She slipped the pink earpiece in. “And tap it.” 

A pink load-up screen flashed before her eyes. “Now, DIANE is an intellectual program that’ll scan the area for enemies; it works similar to the ears but you can control it at range. Why don’t you do a test run.” He handed her a small controller; it looked similar to an Xbox controller but longer and with a screen inside. 

She pushed the primrose, pink flooding across it. Two light beeps signaled in her ear. 

"It has a range of commands, it's like JARVIS." She nodded, seeing Tony through the hue of pink. "DIANE scan perimetre." 

The small odd shaped drone rose from the table, tiny fans powering as it hovered in the room. Instantly the view of the drone lit up before her, showing two pink bodies and a rough outline of shapes. "Holy shit!" Rosie exclaimed. 

Tony laughed. "Okay, just tap the ear piece again to recall it back in; but I need to warn you, you're gonna have to catch it." Rosie stood from her spot before tapping on her ear piece. The drone turned before flying towards her, her hand reaching out before grasping it just. Rosie's eyes screwed just as it stopped, the wings closing down. 

She gasped. "Did you see that?" She cried happily, Tony nodding. 

"This harness goes over the shoulders, and beside the ninjato, you should be able to just place the drone in its dock." He lifted up the final pink harness, her eyes running over the docking station. "Now the drone won't be able to kill anyone but it can shock; it'll also be able to hack." 

"Tony seriously, you didn't have to do this." Tony held a small smile on his face as he looked at the joy that washed over hers at the little drone. It had been a simple piece of tech to create, nothing out of the ordinary but it would become useful and play to her strengths. The black vambrace was another piece that he liked, the leather holding a thin screen which gives her instant access to the drones tech should she need it rather than being flat out in the drone. 

Rosie pulled him into a hug before pulling back again, fiddling with the small device. "You're gonna be our eyes in the sky, Rose." 

"Thank you." She muttered again. "I didn't think this was possibly, how did you even think to add this in?" 

He shrugged. "You've always been a tech whiz, it only felt right that you could use it in the field. Plus it's a side hobby, anytime you want to twinkle around, let me know and we'll edit the program or drone." 

"So if we found that we needed it to perform a certain function, like a force shield or something, it can be programmed that way?" Tony nodded. "That's so cool." 

He smiled before watching her secure the vambraces on her arms. "You should be set up for your first missions now, any problems please let me now." She nodded as he finished helping her get into the last few pieces of her suit. 

Tony watched as she turned for a moment, before he reached up and tugged off the hat, tucking it quickly into his back pocket. "Tony! What the hell?!" She yelled, turning the face him as her hand ran through her birds nest of hair. 

Tony shook his head. "You cannot do your job if your ears aren't out, don't be dumb about this." 

Rosie sighed. "Tony, just give me the hat back, I can easily do my job with it on." 

"No Rosie; this is your first mission and you are responsible not just for yourself but for a whole team of people. I'm not going to let you risk it because of your ears. Embrace them." She nodded, grumbling slightly. She would happily do her job with her hat on, her ears may have increased sensitivity, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t gotten used to the beanie. Rosie could hear perfectly well, but she knew not to go against Tony. "Now c'mon, let's get you down to base, I'm sure the mission starts soon. Maybe if you’re good, I’ll fix you up some kind of helmet." 

Rosie rolled her eyes, but let him lead her to the elevator before pressing one of the buttons. The elevator began to glide down, her hand fiddling with knife in her holster. She was nervous, this wasn’t a little side mission or training exercise; this was a fully fledged in-the-field mission where lives were at stake. She tensed as the elevator stopped, the doors opening. STRIKE was getting ready, grabbing guns and equipment from the tack room as Natasha and Steve stood to one side, in their garb. “Tony, it’s a surprise to see you down here; it isn’t often you leave your man cavern in New York.” Natasha teased as she laced up her boot, tightening the strings. 

Tony shrugged. “Just doing my part welcoming the newbie.” Rosie’s dark eyes flitted across the space, eyes turning towards her as she shuffled closer to the trio. Steve smiled as he eyed her ears, watching them twitch slightly as her eyes lingered on the faces around them. 

“The suit looks great, I didn’t know you had this eye in you Tony.” Nat commented as her eyes raked over the pink holsters, nodding in appreciation. 

“Well, you know; when you know the subject, you dabble in the art.” He dumped his hands in his slacks as he looked to Rosie once more. “Chin up, short stack. Sonny and Cher will look after you.” She nodded as she looked between Natasha and Steve. Steve grabbed his shield from the bench before locking it into place on his back, his cowl in his hand. 

“Relax, it’s a simple mission, in and out to save hostages.” Steve confirmed as he fiddled with a panel around his wrist. “Your training with Natasha this week has you covered, and this will give you experience first hand in the field.” Rosie nodded, but bit her lip anyway. She couldn’t be sure that a small part of her wasn’t liable to mess up this entire mission, she was a newbie and they were dumping her straight into the firing line. 

“See.” Tony muttered in agreeance. “Ping me if you need to, DIANE will send me a direct link.” He added, before dumping his hands back into his slacks and looking to the other two. “Capsicle, Red; pleasure as always.” He turned away, leaving Rosie with the pair. 

“Come on, we’ll get you on the ship and we can set forward.”


	8. Calibrating and Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially a part 1 of 2.

“Target is a mobile satellite launch platform, the Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them 93 minutes ago.” Rosie hovered near the back of the group as they stood around the screen, the head of STRIKE Brock, flicking information screens from one to another. These was a last minute mission, not necessarily well planned out but they knew what they were doing, how to get in and out and help those on board. 

She was surprised with how quickly they had managed to get to the Indian Ocean, no more than ¾ of an hour and they were hovering not far from the ship. 

“Any demands?” Cap asked as his eyes remained trained on the screen. 

“Billion and a half.” Rumlow replied. 

Cap sighed. “Why so steep?” 

Rumlow looked around the room. “Because it’s S.H.I.E.L.D’s.” 

He looked to Nat. “So it’s not off course, it’s trespassing.” Rosie looked to the pair, her brows deepening.

“I’m sure they have a good reason.” Nat muttered. 

“You know I’m getting kinda tired of being Fury’s janitor.” This wasn’t the first time? Fury’s done this before?

“Relax, it’s not that complicated.” 

“How many pirates?” Cap asked. 

Brock looked to him before pulling up an image. “25, top mercs led by this guy, George Batroc. Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions.This guys got a rep for maximum casualties.” It wasn’t going to be delicate, basically. 

“Hostages?”

“Uh...mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell.” Jasper’s photo came up on the screen. What was he doing there? Surely his job would have nothing to do with this ship? “They're in the galley.”

“What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship? Alright, I’m gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc, Nat you kill the engine and wait for instructions; Rose is with me.” She nodded as she eyed the screen, looking over the multiple levels. Her stomach clenched at the thought of staying beside Steve, the pressure mounting for her need to not fail. “Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages and get them into life pods, get them out.” 

“STRIKE you heard the Cap, gear up.” Rosie sighed as she memorised the route down, using the panel attached to her vambrace to bring up the picture of the ship. “Routes along the top 3 decks..” She muttered softly to it, watching as it calculated the route. She turned around, moving towards the back of the jet reaching where she had left the drone and ninjato. She didn’t imagine she’d need either, but she wasn’t willing to let herself be unprepared. 

“Channel eight secure?” A voice muttered in her ear, Rosie turning back to look. Cap stood at the other side, mouth to his microphone with a smile on his face. 

She smiled. “Channel eight secure.” 

Cap approached her, eyeing as she fiddled with pulling back her strands of pink into a bun. “Fury told me elves have an increased resilience to physical damage; is this true?” 

“Yes, our skin is harder but bullets can fatally wound.” He nodded. “Why do you want to know?” 

“We’re jumping without parachutes, it’s faster and will allow us to eliminate potential targets before the others arrive. Are you okay with this?” She nodded. “Finish getting what you need, we drop in 3.” Rosie secured her holsters once more, making sure they wouldn’t come undone as she dug into her pockets to fish out the mask that covered the bottom half of her face, slipping it on. 

Nat’s eyes drifted between the pair. “Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so... No, not really.” His cue to jump announced over the radio. Rosie moved, standing beside him. 

“You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'd probably say yes.” He fastened his helmet on before hitting the button for the door. 

“That's why I don't ask.” He said with a smile, getting ready to drop. 

Nat laughed as she fixed her guns into her holsters. “Too shy or too scared?”

Steve raised his shoulders. “Too busy!” With that he turned, grasping onto Rosie’s hand. “You ready?” He asked. 

She nodded. “Ready.” He dropped, tugging Rosie with him as they fell from the jet. Wind screamed past her ears as her stomach rose to her throat, the ship and sea a lengthy way down. She laughed slightly, letting go of his hand as she moved her body to become smaller. Rosie could see the ship coming closer to her, before angling her body to move closer to the left. She eyed the anchor’s chain, her hands reaching out before she clasped onto it, her fingers locking onto what they could. She dangled for a moment, catching her breath before pulling herself further up it. 

She could see the edge, only a few more links until she was up. Rosie waited a moment, her ears listening out. There were footsteps littering the area, but one sounded closer than the other. Rosie glanced behind her, Cap not far behind. She held out a hand, telling him to stop for a moment. They were to her right, each one bringing them closer to her before they slowly began to grow louder on her left. She shuffled up the last few links before hopping over the side. 

She moved silently as she trailed after the pirate, her hands raising up before falling around her neck while the other held his mouth and nose. He struggled for a moment before falling flax in her arms; she quickly dropped the body. 

Rosie stood straight before glancing around, Cap having taken out one just round the corner. “Get a drone view on the area, detect the number of pirates.” She nodded, moving to a secluded, dark space before tapping her ear piece. 

Dronie whirled to life flying out and away from her. Her eyes locked onto the small prompt at the side, seeing stealth mode as an option. “DIANE, activate stealth mode.” The drones usual pink and white look instantly shifted to black, masking in with the area around it. She looked on amazed as it quickly picked up on the bodies, moving around the ship. 15 bodies were visible to her as the image relayed onto the other vambrace screen, her fingers quickly tapping at the earpiece to recall the drone. She could see the small mass of black moving towards her, her hand reaching out to grasp it before slipping it back in. 

“Cap, there’s fifteen from what I can see. Two round the corner, with another three stationed further away. Down the side on the lower deck is four stationed out, with a handful scattered around across the other end of the ship.” He nodded. 

“Cover me.” She hopped up, nodding. “When we get to the men, continue running to the next group, I’ll catch up.” Cap began to run, Rosie barely keeping up as he turned the corner. He threw his shield, sending one of the men to the floor as it ricoche off the edge before coming back to him. He slid under, knocking the other one out. 

Rosie slipped past, reaching the three men. Rosie unsheathed the dagger before throwing, hitting one of the men in the leg. A groan slipped from his lips, the others turning, but it was too late as she sprung from her hiding spot and launched herself at one of them. Her legs wrapped around their shoulders before she landed a quick punch to his cheek. He stumbled for a moment, allowing her to slip down from his body and moved quickly to land a kick into his groin, sending him flying to the ground. Hands wrapped around her waist, tugging her from her spot as she regained her balance. She gasped, throwing her head back; the sound making a sickening crunch as it met his nose. She clasped his arm, preparing herself as she pulled his body over hers before slamming him onto the ground. 

Cap watched as the man shuffled away from her, Cap throwing his shield so it hit him in his stomach. He collapsed down. She bent down, fishing her knife from the man that had grabbed her leg before facing him. “I had it.” She uttered softly, wiping it clean on her trousers. 

Cap nodded, smiling. “I know.” The three men were left strewn across the floor as the two moved on making their way down the corridor. Cap began to sprint, pushing the first man over the ledge before continuing on an tucking and rolling before sending a kick to his target. Another came from the right, Rosie sending a kick his way, the man flying back as Cap continued fighting with the other. Rosie watched her one shuffled towards the alarm before firing her knife again, it piercing the man’s hand in its place. 

She hid her gasp as he screamed in pain. Sending a final kick to the face, she grasped the knife once more as they moved further through the ship. They reached the centre, having swept the area free of people before coming across another station of four guards. “Take the ones on the left, I’ll take the ones on the right.” She nodded, before hopping over the railing and slipping down. The men turned, charging towards her as Cap slipped down behind them. She grabbed the one on the left as the shield came knocking through them, hitting them across the back of the head. 

Her fist met the man’s face, smashing into his cheek as he came too close towards her. He stumbled for a moment, looking at her before charging again, her arms deflecting him as he threw punches. He paused for a moment. Rosie lowering her arms for just a moment before his fist connected with her ears, knocking her back a step. She groaned, pain radiating through the area. It hurt like a bitch. He hit her again, taking her dumbfounded moment for a free pass to land a punch on her. She groaned as he hit the same spot again, her ears ringing.

Cap glanced over, watching as Rosie grew disoriented for a moment. Quickly pushing his guy over the edge, he grasped the assailant by the shoulders before pulling him down, his back hitting the floor. Landing a swift kick in the right area, he was down. Cap placed his hand on Rosie's shoulder, her dark eyes swimming for a moment before landing on his face. "Rose, you alright?" 

She nodded. "My ears just need a moment." He nodded, keeping an eye on her for a moment as she straightened up. "I'm sorry for messing up." 

He smiled. "You didn't, so don't be." Two more jumped over the railings, Rosie gripping one before throwing him to the left; Cap's shield ricocheting from one head to another. They fell down before the loading of a gun sounded from behind them. 

“Don’t move, don’t move.”


	9. Stitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long.

The shot rang out from behind them, the pair turning to watch as Rumlow and the others slowly parachuted down. “Thanks.” Cap muttered. 

“Yeah, you seemed pretty helpless without me.” Natasha landed with a smile, instantly getting rid of her parachute before following Cap, Rosie a few paces behind them after digging her knife out of one man. 

“What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice.” Rosie looked between the pair, a brow rose. 

Steve huffed. “Secure the engine room, then find me a date.” 

Natasha broke away from the pair, grasping a railing. “I'm multitasking.” She leapt over it. The pair continued to walk across the boat before stopping. 

Rosie looked to Cap. “Stay low, do you think you can use the Drone again?” She nodded, before crouching between two large crates. Cap took a run up and jump before grasping hold of a small ledge then propelling him to the stairs; then back to another ledge. Rosie moved quick to power the drone, the small piece of device whirling up in the same settings she had before. It moved quick as she guided it up. “Get a clear view of the window, how many can you see?” 

She moved up. There seemed to only be two figures in the room. “Two; Batroc in the chair and a soldier behind him.” He nodded, signalling her to stay put. 

“STRIKE in position.” Rumlow whispered into comms. 

“Natasha? What’s your status?” She heard over comms, silence following. Rosie glanced up to Steve, who looked down to her. “Status, Natasha?” 

There was a crackle. “Hang on!” Natasha cried out, silence followed. Cap’s eyes flickered as he looked between the window and down to Rosie, debating on what to do. He couldn’t let her go straight to Natasha in case she ran into trouble on the way, but Natasha seemed to be delayed. “Engine room secure.” He heard, letting out a breath. 

“On my mark. Three. Two. One.” Shots rang out across the ship. Rosie called back her drone, her hand reaching up to grasp it. Cap lept, his body sailing through the window. Rosie turned as she heard the smash, eyes wide. She hovered, unsure what to do. 

“Hostages en route to extraction. Romanoff missed the rendezvous point, Cap. Hostiles are still in play.” Her body moved, heading towards the doors that lead to wheelhouse as her eyes scanned for any potential threats. She was in the clear, heart pounding in her ears. Rosie faced the doors, tugging out her small knife just in case. All she had to do was go in, help Cap. The doors burst open, Batroc running out from them. Rosie braced herself as his body slammed into hers, the knife falling from her grasp. 

Pain erupted down her side, blossoming across as her head turned. Batroc glanced to her, both shuffling to move. She shifted quickly up, leaping up from her feet and swiping the knife from the floor. They stared at one another. “Natasha, Batroc's on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages.” There was no reply on comms. “Natasha!” 

“What are you? An anime character brought to life?” He teased, throwing his chin up. Her brow rose, a smile lifting at her lips. 

“Better than looking like an NPC. They dish that uniform out to everyone or were you special?” Batroc ran at her, Rosie’s body just barely turning in time as his foot flew through the air. He turned, his eyes meeting hers once more. His fist flew out, her arms racing to block as she pushed back. Rosie swallowed, desperate to tune out the background noise as she tried to focus on Cap’s footfalls. 

He flew down the stairs, shield secured to his arm as his head twisted down every corridor. Rosie’s hands captured Batroc’s fist, pushing it away before landing a kick to his stomach. He stumbled, grunting as he took a few steps back. The soft pads of boots caught her attention from the left, her attention shifting back to Batroc. 

She had to let him get a hit on her if she was going to call in Cap. Rosie braced herself as he charged at her again, his knee connecting with her hip. She fell back, her hand clicking on the comm button. “Cap! Batroc, wheelhouse courtyard.” Rosie hissed, feeling a presence run up near them, her ears picking up their footfalls from beside them. 

Cap turned, watching as Rosie just about dodged another hit, her body rolling across the floor as Batroc’s fist grazed her cheek. He ran in, hitting Batroc away. “Get to Natasha!” He cried out, facing Batroc. Rosie hesitated, looking between the pair as she shuffled back. “Go!” He urged. Rosie leapt up, her feet carrying her from the pair and towards where she thought the engine room would be, focusing more on her ears to guide her for any sense of body. They took her through a door just off the courtyard, the room small and cramped. 

“I didn’t expect to catch you here.” Natasha teased as she lent over a computer screen, her fingers quickly typing on the keyboard. Rosie looked at her before approaching, looking at the screen. Data was being downloaded, passwords quickly typed in to gain her instant access. 

“You’re downloading files, why?” Natasha just smiled, focusing back on the screen. The silence spoke volumes. “Fury told you to.” That son of a bitch - he can’t trust one damn person. 

“Bingo.” The door that Rosie had crept through gave way with a crash, the eyes turning to the source. Cap hovered over Batroc’s body. 

Natasha smirked. “Well, this is awkward.”

Cap stood, approaching. “What are you doing?”

“Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into.” Rosie’s gaze met Cap’s as she shrugged at his questioning gaze. 

“Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?” His eyes flickered over the words on the screen. “You're saving SHIELD Intel.”

Nat glanced up to him. “Whatever I can get my hands on.”

“Our mission is to rescue hostages.” He reminded her, a soft simmering anger taking over his features. 

“No. That's your mission.” The computer dinged. Nat quickly pulling out the flash drive and securing it into her belt. “And you've done it beautifully.” She smiled to Rosie as she placed her hand on her shoulder, offering a look of care to her. 

Steve caught hold of Nat’s wrist. “You just jeopardized this whole operation.”Rosie’s eyes flickered between the pair, why was Steve so angry? Surely if Fury had ordered Nat to do this, it wasn’t that big of a deal?

“I think that's overstating things.” Batroc rose from behind them, pulling a pin from a grenade before throwing it. Cap deflected it, sending it hurtling to the side as he grasped hold of Nat, running across the computer desks with Rosie hot on their heels. Nat shot the window, Cap propelling them through it. 

The grenade blew, Rosie just making it through. Her back pressed to the floor as she shuffled, the drone digging in. “Okay. That one's on me.” She heard Nat mumble, Rosie not willing to move yet. A sharpness dug into her leg, clawing its way into her calf as she tried to shift it. 

“You're damn right.” Cap muttered, making his way over to Rosie. His eyes gazed over her before falling on her leg, seeing the shards of glass press into the skin. “Damn it, Rosie.” He uttered, Rosie smiling. There was a softness to his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her, helping her up. She was a walking disaster, it was decided. Not only was she going to feel the various hits that had landed on her body tomorrow morning, but also the sharp stabs of pain from the shards of glass. 

As Steve lead her from the room, he muttered commands into the comms; knowing the STRIKE unit had it from here. They stood in silence for a moment, his attention drifting down to her leg. It looked bad, blood seeping across the flesh. Rosie hesitated, looking up to him. “Steve, I’m okay. It’s just glass; don’t get angry at Nat.” 

“She could have compromised the whole mission, Rose; you can’t take that lightly.” He reminded her, sweeping her from her feet. Rosie squealed, her fingers reaching to clutch his shoulders. Her heart beat in her ears as a blush overtook her face, Steve carrying her with ease to the pick up point. 

“I’m not taking it lightly, but she’ll probably already feel bad - she doesn’t need to be made to feel worse.” She reminded him, sweeping back her hair. Steve glanced down to look at her, taking in the large, warm, dark eyes that gazed up at him. He softened slightly, his resolve weakening. “You know you don’t have to carry me, I’m sure my leg can take it.”

Something tugged within him. “No, it’s okay. I wouldn’t want you to risk damaging it further” He urged, tightening his arms slightly before looking away. 

Rosie continued to stare at him, taking in the soft blue eyes and blonde hair that danced in the wind. Steve was caring, she couldn’t deny that; every part of him pure. She didn’t understand it, she didn’t understand him. Feeling her gaze on him, he met her eyes once more before a hint of pink tinged at his cheeks. She smiled. 

The jets came in, Batroc’s men already being secured with Batroc being carried onto the ship. STRIKE stood around them before Steve helped Rosie onto a chair and sitting down in front of her. He fiddled beneath the chair, pulling out a green in before bringing her leg forward. 

He looked at the jagged gap in her trousers, the red of her blood almost swamping the flesh. Steve’s hand locked around it, looking up to her for confirmation for a moment. “Do you mind if I rip it?” He asked, her head shaking. 

He nodded before tearing away the fabric, her brows raising at the simple action. It was attractive, she wasn’t going to lie. Watching Steve take gentle care with her leg as he gazed over the shards before pulling out the antiseptic. He poured it over her leg, Rosie gasping as she pulled back her leg. His hand kept firm on it. “Keep still, it’ll pass soon.” Steve said, his voice soothing. 

She hissed, letting him begin to pull at the shards with a pair of tweezers. But he was right, the pain soon fizzing down to a dull numbness as he kept a steady hand on her leg and the pair of tweezers, his brow furrowed. “You look as though you’ve done this often.” 

He smirked. “Not too often. When I was a kid, I was clumsy, and Bucky would teach me how to clear the wound. He had hands as steady as a rock.” He would never forget the tenderness that James had, and how it definitely did not go with his image. 

She rose a brow. “Bucky?”

Steve looked at her for a moment, clearing the fog in his head as he thought on what he said. It was rare he would utter the name, Bucky being a secret just for him. “An old friend.” 

Rosie nodded. “You sounded close.”

“As close as two people could be.” He uttered, pulling out the last sharp, and washing the skin again. Rosie kept silent, careful not to pry as he ran his fingers over her skin inspecting the wounds. Some were deep and long, definitely needing stitches but others would heal by themselves. He reached into the first aid kit for a needle and thread, getting it prepped for the skin. 

Rosie kept in silence as she watched him work, quickly making his way through the stitches before finishing the last one. “Thank you, Steve.” She said, brushing her fingers over the uncut skin. 

He nodded, dumping the stuff and putting the kit away. “Thank you for being a wonderful patient, Rosie.” She held out her hand, letting him pull her up. Her balance fell off kilter as she threatened to bear weight on her leg, her hands locking on his arms. Steve kept a grip on her waist, keeping her steady. Her eyes bore into his chest as a blush rose to her cheeks at the closeness, his hands not leaving her waist as their gazes met. Steve hesitated, his head leaning down slightly as Rosie tilted hers up. 

Their heartbeats pulsed as they kept their gaze on one another. Her hands moved to his shoulders, her body extending slightly as one of his hands took her cheek. “Cap, ready for debrief?” A voice called from behind them, the two breaking. 

Rosie turned away, looking busy as Steve hesitated behind her. Red flushed at her cheeks, his body pulling away. "Sure." He uttered, joining Rumlow. Steve could have cursed; at himself or at Rumlow for interrupting he couldn't tell but as he sat in the desk chair, his heart remained in his throat. He couldn't deny there was an attraction there, or that what could have occurred moments ago was a mistake. He wanted it, he could almost taste it. Steve tried to focus on Rumlow, but his mind kept slipping back to the cotton candy haired elf in the next room over and the loss of opportunity.


	10. Prim and Porcelain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this feels quite clinical, I can't link one part to another I swear

Chapter 9

Rosie knew there was no one in the world she wanted to see more than her Aunt Peggy when her mind was raging like an ocean storm. Somehow, someway Aunt Peggy knew what was troubling Rosie and would always soothe her with select words of wisdom. Rose sighed as drummed her fingers on the care home desk, waiting patiently as the nurse printed her visitor's badge. "How is Peggy today?" 

The nurse turned, smiling. "She's in a good mood, smiling like always." Rosie nodded, that was good. With Peggy's dementia, every day was a struggle - especially with the decline in health and the fragility of her. "She's got a visitor at the moment, but I'm sure she won't mind the extra company." 

Rosie rose a brow. “A visitor? Family?” 

Nurse shrugged. “Strapping lad, fairly good looking if you're into blondes.” Rosie thought, maybe it was Peggy's son? But last she remembered, Stephen wasn't blonde unless he'd been in the sun. "She was happy to receive him, if that's any consolation." Rosie nodded. 

“Do you have a name?” She asked, leaning further on the desk. 

“Sure, honey. Let me see if I can get it for you.” The nurse grabbed the file from the desk, flicking through the pages. “You should have seen her yesterday, I've never seen her act so young - she was dancing around the room with no care in the world.” 

Rosie grinned. "That sounds like the Aunt Peggy I remember." The nurse found the page, holding it open to lay on the desk. 

“He sees her every once in a few weeks.” She nodded, her eyes falling to the name. Grant Rogers. Grant Rogers? She’d never heard Peggy even mention a Grant. 

“They must be old friends.” She mused softly, the nurse handing the badge over. 

"Any problems, just call for us." Rosie nodded, clipping her badge on. "Now I'm sure you remember the way, but if you don't she's straight down the hall and to the left, the third door." 

"Thank you, have a great day." The nurse nodded before returning to her desk. She held her bag close to her as she made her way through the corridors, unsure of who this Grant was - but if Peggy saw him regularly, who was Rosie to deny her that? Rosie turned left before counting three doors down, noticing her name on the door. With a hard knock, she waited. 

A deep voice vibrated from behind the door before it was pulled open, a white shirt meeting her eyes. Rosie frowned, glancing up. Steve stared down at her with piercing eyes, laughter having settled in the blue. Grant was Steve? She broke their stare, turning to look at Peggy. “Hey Aunt Peggy.” She said softly with a smile.

Peggy frowned. “Who is that?” Rosie removed her beanie before slipping past Steve and moving to Peggy's side, Rosie's eyes trailing back to Steve as he moved to take the other seat. Peggy’s eyes locked onto the strands of pink, confusion quickly replaced by happiness.

“My little Primrose.” Her heart lifted at the name. “Oh Steve, I don’t know if you've met my Goddaughter yet, she’s a real gem.” Peggy enthused, taking hold of Rosie’s hand. 

“A handful of times, Aunt Peg. That's actually why I came here today.” She needed Aunt Peggy’s view on the whole Avenger situation, to see if she could clear Rosie’s internal turmoil. 

“You’re not giving her trouble are you, Steve? Just because I’m in this bed, doesn’t mean I can’t chew you out.” Peggy teased, turning to face the larger man in the corner. Rosie smirked as Steve looked on in shock at his best friend, a smile breaking on his own face. 

“Oh really Peg? You think you can take me?” He teased, flexing his muscles. The girls burst into a fit of giggles, their eyes meeting one another. “I should really get going, let you two catch up.” Steve uttered as he stood, grasping his dark blue jacket. 

“No, stay.” Rose offered, motioning him to remain in his seat. 

Peggy looked between the pair, brushing back a strand of silver. “C’mon, tell me about the outside world. Tell me why you came.” 

“I had to check on my Godmother, can’t leave her with this dinosaur all the time.” Rosie teased, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

Peggy laughed. “Who you calling dinosaur? He’s only three years older.” 

“But those three years really make a difference, you’re a silver fox whereas Mr Rogers here…” Rosie tugged on the neck of her jumper. “Are those some wrinkles I see there, Cap?” That brought a booming laugh from Peggy, turning to Steve. 

“I’m only 96, I’ve still got some years in me.” Steve said with a smile, pushing back his blonde hair. “I like to think I have a chance with a beautiful dame.” His eyes met Rosie’s before running down her body, her brow raising. A deep flush filled her cheek as she sat back in the chair, flickering her gaze to Steve. 

Peggy rolled her eyes, the soft upturn of her lips warming her face. “Tell me why you’ve come, Prim. C’mon let’s see if Aunt Peg can solve them.” 

Rosie’s attention drifted back to Peggy, a soft smile on her face. “I know you said you didn’t want me involved, Peg, but I’m getting involved with S.H.I.E.L.D.” She said softly, squeezing at Peggy’s soft hand. Peggy breathed in, her smile dimming as she glanced to Steve. 

“Prim.” Peggy sighed. 

“Peg, please. I’m being safe, Fury isn’t going to let anything touch me.” She offered, desperation clinging to her tone. Peggy wouldn’t approve, she knew she wouldn’t; Rose couldn’t believe she got it in her head that Peggy would. She was a fool. Rosie slumped.

“Are you in on this?” She asked. 

Steve sat forward. “Yes, Peggy. Fury brought her forward, and we then offered her a place with the Avengers.” 

“The Avengers?!” Peggy cried. 

Rosie shook her head, pulling Peggy’s attention back to her. “It’s okay, Aunt Peg. It’s okay.” She soothed. “I won’t sign the papers without your approval.” Peggy’s erratic voice soothed as Rosie kept a hand on hers. 

“You’re bloody right about not signing those papers, Prim. You may be over 18 but I am still your legal guardian with some pull at S.H.I.E.L.D.” Rosie’s shoulders fell. “You will not be put in the same position as Diane and Sam; I won’t risk losing you too.” 

Peggy closed her eyes for a moment, sitting back. Rosie bit her lip, looking to Steve. “You might want to grab your jacket.” She whispered to him before digging around in her bag for the box of Elfling bread. Steve nodded, sliding from the room but keeping the door open. Peggy’s eyes fluttered back open, gazing across the ceiling before falling to Rosie. “Diane. You’re back.” Her heart cracked as she nodded, placing the box in front of her. “And you’ve brought the bread, Oh you are good.” 

“Peg, how could I forget?” Rosie uttered, keeping her beanie tight in her fist as she leaned closer to Peggy. “Every week, you know this.” She stood. 

“Leaving so soon?” Peggy questioned. “We haven’t caught up in so long.”

“I know, Old friend; but Prim needs me.” Peggy smiled fondly at the name. 

Rosie hated this part, she hated pretending. “Oh Prim is a good girl but she can’t join S.H.I.E.L.D, Diane.” She nodded, biting down on her lip as thickness grew in her throat. “She doesn’t need to be slaughtered like you were.” 

Rosie stood, leaning down to press a kiss to her Godmother’s head. “I’ll keep her safe. Keep smiling, Peggy.” 

“And you, Diane.” Rosie stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. The tears felt fresh in her eyes, her throat thick as her nose tinged with sharp pain. Every week the same thing happened, and every week Rosie would leave the same way. She straightened her back, swallowing them back as Steve’s hand fell onto her shoulder before tugging her into his body. 

The sobs wracked through her as she kept a tight grip on Steve, his arms comforting as he kept them tightly around her. He felt awful that she had to go through that, that every time she visited she pretended to be her dead mother because that’s all Peggy recognised her as. “How often do you do this?” He questioned softly, pushing the pink strands behind her ear. 

“Every week.” She choked. “Some days she remembers, most days she doesn’t.” He tightened his grasp. Rosie rested her head on his arm, her lips pouty as she gazed up with bloodshot dark eyes. 

Steve sighed, brushing her cheeks with a gentle thumb to collect the tears. "Thank you for being here Steve." 

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I see Peggy anyway. It just sucks that Peggy doesn't always remember us." She nodded, not quite ready to pull away as she tucked herself further into him. He held her a moment longer before pressing a kiss to her hairline, his heart hammering in his ears. 

It was risky, the comments in the room and now this, he couldn't help it. She lifted her head, staring up at him. "Would you be opposed to seeing something with me?" He asked, her brows raising. 

"I guess it would depend what it is." Steve smirked. Rosie pulled away from his embrace before wrapping her arms across her chest, her hands locked on her upper arms. 

Steve led them out of the care home, stopping just at the exit. "Did you bring a car or anything?" 

She shook her head. "No, the bus." He nodded before guiding her over to his, unlocking and holding the door open. Rosie thanked him as she slipped in, her hands fiddling with the belt as Steve joined her. "So, do you have a plan for where we're going?" 

Steve looked over as he started the car. "Of course." 

"Are you gonna let me know?" She tried to get out of him. 

"Nope." He popped. Rosie stared at him for a moment, before facing the front. If he can be unfazed, so could she. Her back straightened as they peeled out of the car park and began to down the road. 

"So how come Peggy calls you Prim?" He asked, glancing over. 

She shrugged. "It's mainly people of the older generation that call me Prim." 

"Older generation, huh?" Rosie's cheeks flushed. Steve was part of the older generation.

"You know… I didn't- it's not-" She stumbled, bringing her hands to her face in shame. God, she wished the ground would swallow her whole.

His laughter was soft. "It's fine, the older generation. Prim." He teased her, spotting the place he wanted to take her in the distance. 

"It's not as though you look like the older generation, it's just that you still have some of the mannerisms." Rosie explained lightly. 

Steve pulled up to the car park. Mannerisms he could live with. "I don't look like it, huh?" 

"Yeah, you look as though you were born in the 70s." Rosie shrugged, her eyes following the road. Signs for the Smithsonian decorated poles, the blue background with a yellow sun decorated various pictures of exhibitions. Why were they at the museum? 

"You think I look like I'm in my 40s?" Rosie's eyes popped wide. 

"No, no, no." She stumbled, looking over him. “You definitely don’t look 40.” 

"It's okay Prim, I get it. I'm looking old for my age. Ninety six really takes its toll on a guy." She pushed his shoulder, blushing. She didn’t mean it badly, she just didn’t want to offend him. Steve knew he was good looking, that he was certainly nothing like his age. 

"I never said it was early 70s. More like 70s/80s." 

He turned, glancing to her. "Prim, it's okay - huge blow to the ego, but okay." Steve pulled into a car parking spot before turning it off and opening the door. “You ready?” He asked with excitement.

She rose a brow but nodded regardlessly, opening the door to her side. “So what are we doing at the Smithsonian? I know I said we should compare you to fossils but I didn’t really mean it.” 

“Wow, this age must really be a thing.” He teased as he reached back into the car and tugged out some baseball caps. 

“Age is just a number.” Rosie dismissed with a laugh. 

He held out a cap. “Which one?” He asked, looking to her. Rosie looked across the different colours, dark blue, navy, black… Why did he need these? Her brow rose in questioning. “To keep a low profile.” She nodded, touching the dark blue. Tugging it on his head, he looked to her. “What do you think?” 

“You think that’s keeping a low profile?” 

“It’s done me good so far.” Rosie shrugged her shoulders before nodding. “C’mon, let’s go inside.” She nodded as she climbed out of the car and joined him as he locked up. 

“Why the Smithsonian?” She asked, tugging her coat further around her. 

His eyes trailed over the place. “There’s an exhibit I want you to see, I think you’ll like it.” He smiled, but kept quiet as they walked to the main entrance. American History Museum. Steve kept a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, tugging her in. “You ever been?” 

She shook her head. “No, my parents were always too busy, and I wasn’t really allowed in public schools after 3rd Grade.” He looked at Rosie, watching her dark eyes take in the room.. She looked as though she felt out of place, her hands itching to tug down the beanie hat. They walked past the front desk, past the aircrafts that were suspended from the ceiling and to a corridor off to one side. Rosie kept her eyes on each thing they past, wonder filling her face as she took in every little detail. 

She had never seen so many amazing things, and the real things! A sense of care filled her as they walked past the crowds, and through the items of history. As Steve pulled her to the entrance, her eyes finally locked on the banners. Two star-spangled flags hung behind a painted portrait of Captain America; the words reading large on the flag. Captain America: The Living Legend and symbol of Courage. "You took me to the Captain America exhibit? That hit to your ego… barely made a dent." She teased, her eyes locking onto him. 

He smiled, rolling his own bright baby blues. “I didn’t bring you here for me.” Her brow quirked without meaning to, a grin on her face. With this big of a legacy, she was surprised that Steve didn’t feel as though the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. “I brought you here because there’s something in this exhibit I want you to see.” 

She looked at him funnily. “Okay, but why this one?” He smirked before tugging her inside. Kids stood with their parents, the proud Shield on their shirts as they looked up to portraits of Steve. Too scrawny and frail… She just about read before being tugged along. She could see fragments of his life that they had saved, what he had done in the war. Something tugged within her as she glanced across his pre-serum self, and to he was now but Steve pulled her in deeper. “Wait, why are we walking past all the exhibit?” 

Videos of him in the war, running; his bike, and the uniforms he and his commanders wore were kept perfectly preserved. “Because there’s something special I want you to watch.” He muttered, before turning her away, the face of a man looking to them. 

“Fine, but only if you promise to give me an in-depth tour of this place afterwards. I want to know everything.” He agreed. Steve stopped for a moment, his eyes caught on the face as Rosie glanced between him and the man. “Bucky?” She asked, he nodded. They stayed for a moment longer, her eyes falling to the beautiful face of the man. She felt sad for Steve that he had lost him, sad that he was utterly alone yet still walked with a smile on his face. She squeezed his hand as they looked to the video. “He was beautiful, it seems like you really cared for each other.” 

“More than anyone could know.” She could see them laughing, Bucky throwing his head forward as Steve muttered between his teeth. What a pair of painfully beautiful men. She reached out, grasping his hand before squeezing. If there was something she understood ,it was the pain of losing someone close to you. 

Steve kept a hold of her hand, his thumb running over her skin as they stood for a second longer before walking away. “Here’s the something special I wanted you to see.” 

Rosie's eyes took in the video of Peggy, her aunt's young face on screen. Agent Peggy Carter, SSR. New York, 1953. That was her Aunt Peg, the woman she looked up to, who guided her through all of her life. Steve led her to the chair, sitting her down as they both looked to Peggy. She was a character, and a hell-of-a strong woman, and everything Rosie recognised in her as the video played but hadn’t seen in Peggy’s later years.. 

Her eyes watered, a smile on her face. “That was a difficult winter…” Rosie let out a sob of a chuckle as she heard the strength in her voice alone, her hand quickly covering her mouth. 

Out of everything in the world, there was nothing that meant more to her than seeing the video after her last chat with Peggy. Steve watched as her eyes grew wide, a smile on the curve of her lips. 

His voice caught her attention, directing it back to him as they locked eyes. Rosie’s tongue ran across her lip, eyes darting to look at his own lips. Steve hesitated, her breath drawing in. Their bodies moved together, inching closer and closer to one another. 

She could smell his cologne, rich and old fashioned. He could smell the perfume that still clung to the skin of her neck, sweet and filled with the musky scent of vanilla. His hand fell to her waist, as her’s rested on his chest. She shouldn’t, she really couldn’t but it didn’t matter in that moment because she wanted to. 

Rosie’s lips were soft, plump against his as he shared a gentle kiss. It was a flurry of delicate pecks, their lips tasting one another as they pushed their feelings to one another. It was slow, considerate as they broke away. “Thank you, Steve.” Rosie said as her hands fell to her lap, but her back rested more against his chest; his hand not leaving her waist. 

“You’re welcome, Prim.” He uttered; his nose running against her temple. Rosie and Steve’s hands remained locked as he let her watch the clip over and over, content with sitting beside her. There was a shy beauty within her, a sensitive tenderness within her as she remained beside him. Maybe there was something good in the future, maybe something to fill the hole that Bucky had left behind within him. But, perhaps Steve was giddy with the idea of cotton candy pink and pointed ears. That the wisps of vanilla tickling his nose was too good of an opportunity to pass up. He smiled.


	11. Heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people don't like it when the movie is incorporated like this, and I'm really sorry. I just really want to do a blend of two where you have the film alongside additional dialogue and plots.

“Now, you’re sure you want coffee? It won’t be that big of a deal to stop off for tea bags.” Steve asked as he looked over at Rosie, a smile still on her face. 

“Yes, Steve; I’m 100% sure I want coffee.” She giggled, her eyes locked on the outside world. The day had faded to night while they were in the Smithsonian, getting an in depth history of Captain America’s life. The sky having deepened into a rich navy with darker clouds moving slowly across; Rosie’s eyes met the moon, warmth hitting her chest. Steve seemed to know what would cheer her up, a layer of care and kindness adding on to what she already knew about him. 

His car pulled up outside of an apartment building, the engine quickly shutting off. “Well, here we are.” He spoke, his baby blues quickly shifting to look up at the building. It was small and cute, having that more historic look to it as it sat amongst rows of similar buildings. “Come on, let’s head up.” Rosie nodded as she removed her beanie hat, smoothing the strands of pale pink back and behind her ears. She left the hat in the car as Steve led the way inside, the two barely keeping a width of hair away from each other. 

Faint music hummed from the floor above, Rosie smiling as her ears flickered slightly. “So what floor is yours?” She questioned, looking at Steve as he led them up another floor. 

“This one.” He uttered, Rosie looking between him and the door. “I’m on the left.” Rosie froze as the music grew louder as they moved closer, her ears sensing the layout. She couldn’t think of the clear picture that they could have given her, but there was something in there - the music being blocked from one area. 

Her hand clasped him, tugging him slightly. “Hey Steve, I don’t mean to alarm you but I think there’s someone in your apartment.” He looked at the door. 

“You’re sure?” 

She nodded. “Listen.” The large orchestra played the catchy song, the ending slowly coming before repeating it over. Steve pulled her away. 

“We’re going to climb through the window, and then shift our way across, okay?” Rosie agreed. Steve pulled the window opposite to his apartment open, his hands careful not to push it too fast - the creak barely audible. He slipped out first, his feet finding the ledge before climbing out fully. His body disappeared from view of the window. 

Rosie moved closer before sticking her head out, watching as Steve made room, motioning her to join him. Rosie pushed one leg out, her feet fumbling for a moment as she tried to find solid ground. Her toe nudged it before she eased the rest of her body out, stabling herself on the edge of the window. Steve moved with confidence as he moved across finding his window, his hands pulling it up. 

Rosie swallowed as she clung for dear life to the side of the building, her hands just clenching the brick as she shimmied across before slipping through the window Steve had disappeared into. The room was dark, the shapes of the bookcase and kitchen just about visible from the streetlights outside. She kept her eyes on Steve, following after him as they slipped from edge to edge. Her heart pumped in her ears, Rosie’s mind certain on where the person was. The person’s breath was heavy and slow, their body hidden behind another set of walls. 

She tugged on Steve’s sleeve, motioning to the area of the apartment that the person was. Steve picked up his shield, moving forward and peeking around the edge. His body relaxed. Nick sat within his armchair, laid out across it with the record player on; the lights kept off. Steve’s eyes met Nick’s gaze, something silent passing between them. What was Nick doing in his apartment? 

“I don’t remember giving you a key.” Steve said, holding a hand out behind him for Rosie. She stared at it for a moment, lifting her own to place in his; the warmth swallowing her hand whole. 

Nick groaned as he sat up. “You really think I need one?” Nick? Rosie thought, looking up at Steve. “My wife kicked me out.” Nick didn’t have a wife, unless… Rosie sidestepped Steve, her eyes wide at her Godfather. Nick’s dark eyes swept between the two of them, focusing on Steve longer than he did Rose. 

“I didn’t know you were married.” Rosie squeezed his hand, shaking her head at his statement. 

“Lot of things you don’t know about me.” Nick only ever called one thing his wife, and that was his work. 

“I know Nick, that’s the problem.” Steve moved further into the room, flicking the lamp on. Rosie held her breath at the state of Nick’s face, blood and bruises marring his skin. She was scared, she had never seen Nick in such a state; did he really get himself in that much of deep trouble at S.H.I.E.L.D that maybe they were trying to kill him off? Nick reached up, turning the lamp back off. 

He focused on his phone for a moment before revealing it to the pair. EARS EVERYWHERE. Rosie’s body tensed, the white hot flood of panic filling her throat as it coursed through her body. She swallowed, trying to focus on her ears. “I’m sorry I had to do this but I have no place else to crash; I didn’t want to inconvenience Rosie. She’s spent a lot of time decorating the house, and it would be a shame if her old man crashed there.”

Nick wasn’t willing to give her location to the ears. SHIELD COMPROMISED. His phone read again. 

“You know that I am prepared for you to stay anytime you need Nick, Took is more than happy to share. But your wife, are you sure you should be telling us this?” Rosie asked, tucking her hair back behind her ears. 

Nick nodded. ”Just my friends need to know.” JUST US. 

“Is that what we are?” Steve questioned. 

“That’s up to you.” Her ears picked up on movement to her right, a man. 

“At 3 o’clock-” Three loud shots rang through the air, cutting Rosie off as they broke through the window and into Nick, his voice groaning. Her heart stopped as she watched him fall, his body crumpled as he hit the deck. Steve grabbed Nick, tugging him from the window view and towards his kitchen. 

Steve glanced at Rosie. “Prim, come on.” Her body jolted, her figure dropping to the floor besides Nick as she pressed her hands to his wounds. Nick opened his palm, holding out a memory stick to Steve who took it. 

“Don’t… Trust… Anyone…” The room grew tense as the severity of the situation grew on them. S.H.I.E.L.D had been compromised which meant they had to go rogue, there were no safe spaces, and the one person that Rosie looked up to was currently bleeding out beneath her hands. Banging sounded behind Steve’s front door before a figure came barging in, 

“Captain Rogers?” A feminne voice called out, Steve kept quiet. “Cap, I’m agent 13, S.H.I.E.L.D’s special service.” Prim looked at Steve who crept forward. “I’m here to protect you.” A familiar blonde figure stepped out of the hallway, towards them; Sharon’s attention instantly shifting to Nick. 

“On whose orders?” Rosie shielded Nick as she placed herself above him, her hands not leaving his chest. 

“His.” Sharon lent down, their eyes meeting before breaking apart and looking at Nick. She checked quickly for his pulse, pulling a walky talky out of her scrub pocket as she got a reading. “Foxtrot is down, I need EMTs.” 

The radio crackled. “Do we have a visual on the shooter?” 

“He’s still watching, I can hear his heartbeat.” Rosie confirmed, Steve instantly reaching for his shield. 

“Tell them I’m in pursuit.” Steve lept from the window as Sharon called it over. 

Rosie glanced back down to Nick, her hands intent on trying to stop the bleeding. Ever since she had been small, she had always gifted people with protection amulets, her power drawn from the moon to guide the people she wanted to protect from danger. Though she knew it couldn’t guarantee that Nick would forever be from harm’s way, she thought at least it should be able to keep him going until he reached the hospital. 

Pulling the necklace from her neck, she felt the moonstone before closing her eyes. “You’re going to try to save him?” Sharon asked, looking to the elf. 

Rosie nodded. “In the only way I know, it won’t be much but it should get him to the hospital at least.” Sharon nodded as she grasped her walky talky again, standing from her knees. 

“I’ll be outside ready to direct the EMTs, okay?” Rosie didn’t say anything as she kept still, her back straightening. It had been a while, but she was hoping for something - anything. The tingling started at the tips of her shoulders, working at the swirls of the white tattoo beneath her shirt. The soft kiss of the moon ran up the back of her neck and across her face before flowing down her arms, to her hands. The words muttered by her mothers before her slipping effortlessly from her tongue, the thick elvish distinctive in sound and feeling. 

The feeling of warmth snaked from her fingers and into Nick, her eyes peeking to see the white snake across his chest, slowing his pulse ever so slightly. Though not fatal, it should at least slow the release of blood through the bullet wounds, and hopefully guide the blood where it can, aiding Nick with his breathing. She couldn’t lose him too, not if she could help it. Whispering the last words to the moonstone, she pulled it back around her neck. “Gi Melin, Nicholas Fury.” 

The shattered remains of the door burst open again, the EMTs rushing into the room before surrounding Nick, their kits quick to lay open around them. “Come on, Rose. Step away, there’s nothing more you can do for him.” Sharon uttered, placing her hand on Rosie’s shoulder. 

Rosie shrugged her off, standing from her knees as her eyes refused to leave Nick for even a second. The EMTs did what they could before lifting him onto a stretcher, ready to carry him out. “You can go with him if you wish, I’ll get Captain Rogers to meet you there when he gives me a rundown of what happened tonight.” 

She nodded, squeezing Sharon’s hand before trailing behind the medics, keeping up with their fast pace to the ambulance. She could hear them down the phone, telling the hospital to get an operating theatre ready immediately, and that Fury would have to be taken in the second they got there. Leading her into the ambulance, she took the place beside Nick, keeping his hand in hers as she sat down next to him. She knew he was strong, but could he be strong enough to survive three bullets to the chest? The thick red blood caked her hands and clothes, her skin so pale compared to it. There was so much of it, no doubt more caked the walls and floors of Steve’s apartment. 

“What happened?” The medic asked in the back of the ambulance, Rosie’s attention barely drifting to him. 

“We were in my friend's apartment when someone shot him through the window.” 

The EMT wrote down the notes. “Did you notice how many bullets?” 

“I think there were three, but the shooter could have fired more. It was such a blur.” She whispered, shaking her head. 

“I don’t mean to distress you Ma’am, it’s just that we need as much information as possible if we are to treat him as best as possible.” Rosie nodded, but for the life of her, she just didn’t want to remember. 

Rosie kept her breathing strong as they pulled up to the hospital, the back doors opening before EMTs surrounded the bed. Nick’s hand slipped from hers, Rosie desperate to keep up. Nurses swamped them, instantly debriefing with the medics as they relayed what happened and what wounds Nick had. She followed him all the way to the operating doors, her mind racing at the possible outcomes that this had. She could potentially be losing Nick for all she knew, the only relative she had left. 

“Miss, you can come watch the operation if that will ease your mind; there’s a private screen just behind here.” Rosie looked to the kind nurse before nodding, trailing after her to the side room where she could continue to watch over Nick. Why would anyone want to kill Nick? Why had S.H.I.E.L.D been compromised? And for how long?

The questions continued to circle her mind like a broken record, the same three desperate to branch out but always coming back to. Nick was wheeled into the theatre room, prepped for surgery and with tubes hanging out of his mouth; his chest covered by a thin sheet and the surgeons and scrubbed nurses moved in. 

Rose kept her body deathly still as she watched with bated breath, their movements slow and with precision on Nick’s chest. “Rose?” A voice asked, a hand landing on her arm. She jumped, her eyes quickly moving to the person who was calling her attention. Maria stood beside her, a worrying look in the icy blue of her eyes. 

“Maria.” Rose uttered with a clipped smile. 

“How are you?” She asked, moving closer. 

Rosie shook her head as she looked back to Nick, the dread consuming her. “I’m so worried about Nick, if he doesn’t make it…” 

“Don’t think like that,” She ease. “Fury’s always been a fighter.” 

The two women stood in silence for a moment, reflective almost. “Do you have anything on the shooter? Why did they do it?” 

Maria glanced around the room, taking note of the cameras before lowering her voice to an almost inaudible level. Rosie’s ears flicked. “Before Fury was shot, he phoned me today and said we were in deep shadow conditions; I didn’t think it would be as serious as it is but Fury knew something.” 

“S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised.” Maria nodded. 

“Yes, and someone caught on that Fury knew before he even left S.H.I.E.L.D; so we know no one there is our friend.” Rosie agreed. “I think it’s best that after Fury gets out of theatre, you go home and rest; it looks like you haven’t slept in days.” Rosie smiled and rolled her eyes. 

“At this rate, it feels like I’m not going to sleep in days either.” 

Maria looked at her, knowing that Rosie’s safety was her priority after Fury’s incapacitated state. “If it helps, I can have men that he trusted stationed around to watch over you if you’d like; we can’t risk anyone else.” 

The doctor pulled out a chunk of bullet from Nick’s chest. “Thank you, but I have Took for that.” 

“Tooks the ‘dog’, right?” 

Rose nodded. “Yeah; besides it’ll look off if all of a sudden there’s protection placed around the flat and S.H.I.E.L.D takes notice; it’ll give them reason that we suspect.” Rosie looked at Maria. “Besides, they don’t know where I live. The only people who do know are you, Nick, and Steve.” 

“They can easily follow you, I don’t want you to be caught off guard.” Rosie was warmed by the effort Maria was putting in to keep her safe; although before this moment she had only ever had the briefest of contact with the woman, there was a feeling of mutual respect and need to protect from one another. 

“I won’t be; just keep doing what you're doing for S.H.I.E.L.D, no doubt Fury has already given you a plan of where to go from here.” Maria smirked. The doors to the room opened, Steve stepping in. 

“How is he?” He asked, moving towards the window; his blue eyes hiding in an unknown expression as he looked at Nick. 

Maria shook her head. “It’s hard to tell for the time being, but his pulse is good.” She pulled out her pad, sifting through notes and files. 

The door burst open again, Natasha entering the room before stopping at the window. She looked on distraught at Nick, her mouth wide. “Is he going to make it?” She asked. 

“We don’t know.” 

“Tell me about the shooter.” She said, keeping her gaze locked 

“He’s fast, and strong. Had a metal arm.” Rosie’s head turned at the detail. A metal arm? Was that the reason for his strength? 

Maria moved closer. “Ballistics?” Nat asked. 

“Slugs, no rifling; completely untraceable.” Rosie’s heart stopped. This was definitely an assassination attempt, someone who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D maybe? 

“Soviet made.” Not S.H.I.E.L.D but could absolutely be HYDRA. Was this what Nick meant by compromised, someone in S.H.I.E.L.D was HYDRA. 

The piercing shrill of the heart rate monitor echoed around the room, the surgeons moving quickly to get defibulators. Oh gods, rosie thought, her eyes wide. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t lose Nick too. They cleared his chest before charging it up, then pressing it to his chest, his body jumping with the jolt. “Pulse?” 

“No pulse?” Rosie stumbled back, her head shaking. She wasn’t capable of handling this, she didn’t want to. Her heartbeat raced in her ears, as the walls caved in. Rose legged it, running from the room before racing through the hallways and out towards the exit. Her brain seemed to rattle with every beat of her heart, her throat drowning with no liquid. She burst through the doors, the cool air touching her hot skin. 

She couldn’t stop here, she had to keep going.


	12. Disguise.

They hadn’t seen her in hours, any trace there was of her gone besides the occasional movement within her apartment. Steve looked to Natasha as they hovered outside of the door, her fist raised. “Steve, are you sure this is the right thing to do right not? She just lost her Godfather.” 

He sighed, not entirely sure himself. “We need her, we can’t take on HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D without her.” Nat bit at her lip before nodding, her fist coming down on the heavy oak door. There was silence for a moment as the two held their breath, listening out for the footsteps that should be leading to the door. There were none. 

“Rose, listen, we need to talk to you; please let us in.” Nat’s smooth voice asked, her ear pressed to the door. “We know you're in there, and we know you don’t want to but it’s a matter of importance.” 

Again there was nothing. “Are we actually sure she is in there?” 

“Food delivery service was last marked for a Primrose, three hours ago.” 

Nat rose a brow. “Three hours is a lot of time, Steve.” 

Steve looked to her for a moment before moving forward and raising his own fist against the wooden door. “Prim, please; we need you to help find Nick’s killer; he wouldn’t want you holed up in your apartment.” Nat elbowed him, shaking her head. 

There was a creak on the floorboard. “I really don’t think I’m your person for this job.” The weak voice said. 

Nat sighed, pressing her hand to the door. “Believe me Rose, you are. Just let us in to talk.” Rosie hovered on the other side of the door, dark eyes rimmed in red with puffy cheeks. She’d been bent at the knees, Took nestled against her as she ran her fingers over his scales. It had only been 24 hours, the wound still fresh in her mind as Nick’s name was brought up. Took looked to her, his tongue running up the side of her face as his gaze turned from the door to her and back. 

Rosie sighed, rolling her eyes at herself; stepping up, she moved towards it, unlocking the door. The pair looked at her before blinking, their eyes as wide as saucers.”What? I look like shit I know.” She hadn’t exactly been bothered with makeup, and she wasn’t quite ready to show them the tattoos or that she looked like a fresh bag of garbage but she supposed there was no time like the present. 

Nat shook her head, but even she couldn’t help the occasional flicker of her eyes as she traced the white tattoos that ran lines across Rosie’s face. They were like vines but not at the same time; close to look like soft leaves framed parts of her but she couldn’t place the leaf. Steve was gobsmacked, his jaw remaining open as she led them further into her apartment. Something nudged Rosie’s leg, her attention drifting to Took who was out of disguise and excited to meet whoever was at the door.

Rosie nodded before grimacing. “Don’t mind the, uh… yeah…” Their eyes shifted to the creature. It was a dragon, an actual small dragon no bigger than a husky running around the apartment like an excitable puppy. Nat was gonna lose it if she didn’t contain her squeal as Took ran to her, jumping at her legs. “Down Took, behave.” 

“This is single handedly the greatest day of my life.” She mused when she walked to the living room that Rosie directed them to. “I didn’t know you owned a dragon.” 

Rosie looked over. “It’s not often something I advertise, Took is special in the fact he can live here.” 

“How come?” Nat asked, bending back down to stroke him.

“On the last trip my mom made to Alfheim, she bought Took; and as a native creature to Alfheim there’s certain restrictions on the welfare of animals if travelling with them. It was lucky she knew someone who could forge some papers otherwise he wouldn’t be here.” Nat smile, running her fingers over the silky scales. 

“Well it’s a good thing too, otherwise it would be such a waste of a good boy.” She cooed at him, Took’s tail wagging excitedly. 

Rosie cracked a smile. “Would you guys like anything to drink? I have a whole host of beverages.” Her eyes met with Steve's, his lips curling up in the softest of smiles as he nodded to her. There hadn't been much time to reflect on the kiss, and now certainly wasn't with the death of Nick.

Steve shook his head as he hovered in her hallway, his eyes running over the whole apartment. It was small, a lot smaller than his but it seemed to work for her. She had books littering the sides and stacked on the floor; pillars of large candles settling along the windows and cupboards; and discarded records across most of the floor surrounding a single cabinet. Mainly old classics, but he could see some modern mixed in there. 

“So what do you need my help with?” She questioned as she rested her back against the wall, looking between the two. 

"The memory stick Fury gave us, we need to see what it's for but we need a techie." Nat nodded. "S.H.I.E.L.D are starting to become aware of our whereabouts, they've already cottoned on that I know something. Rumlow and the guys in S.T.R.I.K.E jumped me earlier in headquarters." 

Rosie frowned. "Why would they do that? Is Nick's death linked to them?" 

"That's what we think is on the stick, maybe Nick knew something." Rosie thought for a moment before nodding. 

"Alright, I'll help but we're going to have to tread carefully if you want to see what's on the stick." Rosie motioned for the pair to sit down before moving forward herself, and sitting opposite. She pulled out her phone, swiping up notes. “Tell me what you know about these types of memory sticks, are they standard issue?” 

Natasha shook her head. “They’re mainly used for keeping top secret information on, encrypted with passcodes and trackers.” 

She thought for a moment. She knew of these types of memory sticks, usually used for watching the transportation of "Right, so if they're plugged in anywhere other than a S.H.I.E.L.D accessed computer, the location will be alerted." 

"How long would we have?" 

"I don't know but you'll have to be quick. We can’t use a home computer, no VPN or software program will be able to override a government issue like this.; we’ll have to go somewhere with public access - maybe an internet cafe?" She offered, shrugging her shoulders as she made a quick note on her phone. Not only do they need a disguise, but she needed Drone-y to work with her. 

“There’s an apple store not far from here, we can probably use that.” Nat suggested, opening up her phone. 

Rosie nodded. “That’s a good idea. It’ll give a large enough ground for us to make our escape without S.T.R.I.K.E moving in fast enough to catch us; we could blend in with the crowd, and they would never even notice.” 

“What about once we get the information from the memory stick, what do we do then?” Steve asked. 

She thought for a moment. Well, it all depended on what was on that stick; either it would lead them somewhere or maybe give them some sort of idea on where to go next. “It’ll all depend on the stick, and how quickly we can get away from S.T.R.I.K.E.” The three sat in silence for a moment. “You might want to ditch the phones from S.H.I.E.L.D if you have any chance of running, if they were smart they’d start using the locations on your phone or start tracking them - see which cell phones poles the signals bounce from.” Rosie offered before standing. 

“I’ll get ready to go, do you have a vehicle to get us to the mall?” 

Nat nodded. “We hijacked one from the hospital, nothing that wouldn’t go missed.” Rosie nodded before sending a half hearted smile. 

“Good, I won’t be long getting ready; I’ll meet you at the car?” The pair nodded before gathering their stuff and leaving, Rosie left alone once more. Her back slumped, her hand instantly reaching for Took. “Time to do exactly the opposite of what Aunt Peggy wanted, Took.” 

Standing up, she went to her room; fishing open the bottom draw of her cabinet. A pre-packed backpack laid in there with all kinds of weapons and amenities stuffed within the multiple layers; the same wooden protective runes carved around the house replicated on a cute little keychain hanging from the zip. She grabbed it before quickly shifting into the plain black clothes that sat beside it, tugging them onto her body. 

Rosie grabbed the emergency makeup kit, and the wig and hat before rushing out into the hallway. “Okay Took, you know what to do.” She uttered as she looked at the small dragon, her hand twisting the charm on his collar. Took’s body shimmied before doubling in size, the heat from his body growing as he took on a fiercer look. He now sat at almost shoulder height, their eyes so contrasting yet meeting on an understanding. 

There was a reason elves were so close to dragons, not only did they make valuable pets but they were protective beasts that bonded with their owners. Rosie pressed a kiss to his nose before moving to Dronie and fishing out a small piece in the back. She left, taking two steps at a time, and exiting the building to join the pair in the car. 

Rose dumped the bag in, nodding to the two. Steve had his trusty hat on his head, sunglasses stashed on the dash; whereas Nat kept her hood pulled up. “Ready to find out what HYDRA wants to keep secret?” Steve asked, starting the car. 

Nat rolled her eyes with a smile on her face; she could already tell this was going to feel like a bad spin-off of Are we there yet? Maybe with more danger and less of the comedy, but she could hope. Steve kept his eyes to the road as Natasha guided him towards the mall, the pair keeping their eyes out for S.H.I.E.L.D trucks. They had spent enough time undercover to recognise one when they saw it, they were just hoping that they had enough of a cover for S.T.R.I.K.E not to spot them. 

Rose finished covering the last of the tattoos on her face as they pulled up into the car park, her head quickly tugging the black wig over her own pink locks and secured a beanie to hide the ears and lack of blending between the hair and forehead. Nat turned, eyes widening again. “How did you have time for that?” 

“Just a skill picked up at university.” Rosie shrugged, smiling. Steve turned, his own baby blues gazing over the completely different woman in the back of the car. “Is it okay if you give me a moment, I can get Dronie to run a perimetre scan of the mall, scout out all of the exits.”

They nodded, letting her do her thing. Rosie pulled the small handheld out, tapping across the screen before looking at the map results. Besides the basic exits, there were four different fire escapes at each point with each level leaving into it; and three stairwells, two in the carpark and one other at the bus station. She clicked out of the app before pulling up another, the wifi instantly getting access into the closed circuit cameras. “There’s a stairwell at the front that’s manned by a security guards, besides that there’s no other cameras - it seems to be an employee entrance.” 

“We can use that to escape, does it lead to a carpark?; we can dump this in favour of another - see if we can keep them off our trail.” Steve said, pulling the keys out of the ignition and dumping them in the glove compartment. She focused on the cameras, her eyes looking at the stairwell in detail. 

“Yes, if not the alternative is to use the buses to get us out and to another car park. The more public we are, the better we are at hiding, right?” Rosie asked, looking at Nat. They were the experts at this, not her. 

Nat shook her head. “Not always; but at the same time it is; too many cameras to search, too many routes leading nowhere, and too many people that look similar.” Rosie closed the small device, dumping it in her hoodie pocket. The other two climbed out of the car first, their eyes instantly sweeping the parking lot for any face that might even seem familiar. If there were agents out there, Steve and Natasha should recognise them - they’ve trained with most at the base. Nat kept her body close to Rosie’s as they made their way through the car park and through the main entrance. 

Natasha knew where to take them, the apple store having been fairly close already. “Once we get to the store, it’s better if we disperse; Rosie I want you to keep a lookout on the ground floor; note anyone that seems to be looking too long. Steve can come with me.” 

The elf nodded as she booked it to the latest models of the Iphones, her body angled to face the door but not enough to make it obvious. “Tell me Steve,” Natasha started, her cheeky eyes gleaming as she looked at her partner. “How long have you liked her?” 

He deadpanned, shaking his head. “You’re asking me that now?” Natasha nodded as they reached the macbooks, the drive clenched in her hand. 

“Better time than any; we’ll be spending a lot of time together from now on.” She teased with a smile, her hand soon putting in the USB stick. “Alright, we have nine minutes from now.” That’s how long it’ll take them to leave the trisk and reach the mall; then three minutes from leaving the car to reach here.” Steve nodded, his eyes flicking up to Rosie. 

“Fury was right about the ship though,” Natasha muttered as she entered some key codes before pulling up the files, her eyes running over the words quickly. “Somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands.” She frowned, typing quicker. 

His eyes watched as a man approached Rosie. “Can you override it?” Steve’s body tensed, getting ready to intervene. 

“The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly.” Nat grumbled.

Rosie jumped slightly as a body approached from the side, blocking her view on the entrance. Rosie broke her gaze from the door, her dark eyes locking onto the apple store worker’s face. “Can I help you with anything?” He asked, his long dark hair pushed back as he glanced down at her. 

Rosie shook her head, painting a smile on her lips. “No, thank you. I think I’ve got everything covered.” The guy smiled, his blue eyes lighting up as he looked to the model. “The new Iphone, it’s our best seller to date.” He enthused, Rosie grimacing slightly as she tried to look past him. 

“Yes... “ She uttered, not quite finding the words and not quite wanting to. 

“If you want, I’m more than happy to give you a runthrough of how to use the phones; best apps, and any other general advice if you’re heavily considering purchasing this phone.” Rosie squeaked, her back straightening. 

Her smile dropped. “As great as that’ll be, I don’t quite have the time right now. Besides, I already have an Iphone and I think I’ll be able to manage… Thank you.” Rosie turned slightly, turning to glance at Steve and Natasha as a store worker approached them - there goes her easy way out.

“Are you here with anyone?” He asked, looking over the store. 

Rosie choked. “Just my sister and her fiance.” 

The guy broke out into a smile. “Maybe some other time then?” The guy asked, hope blossoming within the blue. Rosie’s mouth dropped ever so slightly, her brow raising. “Let me give you my number.” He offered before pulling a pen out of his jean pocket and a scrap of paper. Her eyes darted to the pair, Steve sending her a look. Rosie motioned to the guy, a blush rising upon her cheeks. 

“I’m Jason, and if you need any help, I will be over there.” He motioned behind her, pointing to the front desk. Rosie nodded as she looked, placing the smile back on. Jason left her, her body slumping as she went back to looking at the entrance. She could see them walk through the entrance of the mall, Rumlow entering first. Shit, Rosie thought. 

Natasha pulled the drive from the computer before hurrying out the store, her hand pulling Rosie with her. “They’re here.” Rosie uttered, jutting her chin out to where they had just walked in. “No doubt there are other’s walking in the other entrances.”

“Standard tac-team. Two behind, to across, two coming straight at us. If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro.” Steve uttered, his eyes having already picked up on the agents around us. Rosie grasped her phone out of her pocket, her hand grasping through her jacket pocket before picking up a stick of gum. She unwrapped quickly, dumping it in her mouth before looking to her phone and trailing after the two. A phone-obsessed teenager - perfect. 

Natasha looked at Rosie then shifted her eyes to Steve. “Shut up and put your arm around me, laugh at something I said.” She hissed as they grew closer. 

“What?” He questioned. 

Natasha rolled her eyes as she moved in closer to Steve. “Do it!” His arm snaked around her shoulder, a fake chuckle leaving his lips. The two drew closer to the escalators, their eyes darting to the employee exit. There were too many agents heading that way, they’d never make it - it would look too suspicious. 

Rosie hopped on first, Steve following behind her before Natasha joined. Rosie opened the app, and the map of the mall was brought up again. The south exit would give them perfect access to the carpark; it should make their escape quick. “Kiss me.” Natasha hissed in Steve’s ear, her lips close to the shell as her hand directed him to look at Rumlow. 

“What?”

“Shit Steve, do you say anything else.” She teased before getting serious. “Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.” 

“Yes, they do." She grasped Steve’s head, placing her lips on his delicately. There was no movement, no force as Steve tried to pull back. Rosie glanced back, spotting the pair locking lips before facing forward again; swallowing the thick lump in her throat. Natasha let him go, turning back to face the front. 

“You still uncomfortable?

“It's not exactly the word I would use.” He was upset; his heart pounding as he glanced at the body leaving the escalator. A sigh leaving his lips as he followed after. 

“Don’t worry Steve, she’ll understand.” Natasha offered as they reached the bottom.


	13. Interrogation and explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe.

The ride to Wheaton had been generally uneventful; the two in the front gently humouring one another before the car fell into a silent lull. Rosie had never particularly been to New Jersey before, the ride unfamiliar to her as she watched the trees flicker by them like little matchsticks. “Have you been here before?” She questioned, as they turned off the main road, taking a side road. 

“It doesn’t seem familiar.” Nat said as her brows dipped, looking at the location on her phone. “Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?”

Steve glanced over at the girl beside him, taking in her legs. “Nazi Germany.” Natasha made a mumble. “And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash.” She took them down, throwing a playful smile over her shoulder as she looked to Rosie. Rosie hid her own smile as she looked down to her phone. 

“Alright, I have a question for you, oh, which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?”

“What?” He sighed. 

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?” Rosie kept her brow down with enough force to rival gravity as she tensed, peeking up. 

He looked back. “That bad, huh?” Rosie may disagree here, but Steve hadn’t been that bad of a kisser - regardless of if he’d kissed anyone since 1945.

“I didn't say that.” Nat defended, not keeping a straight face. 

He huffed, draping his wrist over the steering wheel as he glanced between Nat and the road. “Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying.”

“No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had.” Oh Gods, this couldn’t get any worse. 

“You don't need practice.” Steve dismissed, a hint of worry filling him. Was he that bad? What did Rosie think when he kissed her? That had been his first kiss since 1945, in his terms, it had only technically been a few years - not 70 of them. 

“Everybody needs practice.” Well that just confirmed it. Steve thought, wanting to drop his head to the steering wheel. 

Steve shrugged it off, not letting it bother him. “It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead.”

“Somebody special?” Nat asked, Steve chuckling. 

“Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience. But we’re taking it slow, I don’t want to ruin this.” Nat’s eyes flickered to Rosie in the back as she looked dead at Steve, the tightening look that crossed his face telling her everything. Rosie’s cheeks were left in a blush at Steve’s words, not knowing just how serious he was about this. He wanted to take it slow! With her!

“Just how slow are you taking this? Because if you don’t secure her down Steve, she could easily be swept up by another.” Nat turned in her seat. “Rosie, that cute guy in the store give you his number?” The question was absent minded, but enough for Rosie to tense as she faced her; Steve’s hands tightening on the steering wheel. 

Rosie glanced around the car, her eyes falling on the rear-view mirror. “Uh, yes.” 

“Are you going to call him?” She blushed as Steve’s eyes flicked up, meeting Rosie’s through the mirror. It was simply curiosity, a wonder on where Rosie stood as blue gazed into brown. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Nat turned in her seat, facing the elf. 

“What do you mean you’re not going to phone him? He was attractive.” Rosie shrugged. He was okay, he wasn’t too bad looking but he wasn’t someone she wanted to pursue. She’d met him in a shop for christ sake! “You’re not into that ‘nerdy older’ type. Shit, Steve. You might be out of luck.” 

Steve coughed, peering over at Nat with wide eyes. “Um, it wasn’t that.” Rosie muttered, dejectedly. Gods, did she wish the ground would swallow her whole. 

“Oh really? So what is your type?” Nat asked, the smirk on her face downplayed as she looked between her two awkward teammates. She had meddled a lot, she wasn’t going to lie. She was the one to stop the elevator, and she was the one to push Steve onto Rosie so much but she wasn’t going to accept the two hiding their feelings now. Not if they were going to have to go on the run. 

The blush only grew across Rosie’s cheeks. “I don’t know.” 

“Tall, dark, handsome? 6ft 2 with honey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes?” Oh Gods, please. Ground. Now. She smirked as the tension grew, turning her attention to Steve. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Alright, Nat. That's enough with the teasing." 

"What? Steve, c'mon. You're a 100 years old; this girl you’re trying to date hasn’t secured you just yet." He frowned, going back to focus on the road. He wasn't just going to blurt out that he liked the girl in the back when they'd shared one date and it ended with her Godfather dying; regardless of if Romanoff knew or not. Besides, he didn't even know where they stood. Romanoff just kissed him, and Rosie wasn't explicitly saying no to the Apple store guy. 

God, he needed a break. What happened to the 40s way of life? You go courting, a couple of dates, and generally you understood where you stand with one another. None of this, does she, doesn't she mess. He groaned lightly, Rosie turning towards him. 

"We're coming up to the place." Steve muttered, eyes flickering across the landscape. Rosie kept silent as she watched on in worry, watching as the two sat up as they stumbled upon somewhere. Steve stopped the car outside a base of some kind, his eyes darting over it. 

Nat looked back to Rosie, before nodding, motioning her to get out of the car. She kept her tech tight to her as she secured her backpack up onto her shoulder, following after the pair. There was a dirt track beneath her feet, sparse trees littering the area around them, wire fencing sealing them from what was inside. "We're round the side, we'll have to go around." Steve dismissed. 

Rosie kept her body straight, her eyes darting from one area to another. It didn't seem to be filled with HYDRA agents or any possible threats, but she knew better than to judge. It was a base, some kind of army base from the looks with dorms and bunkers. It was old. 

She looked to Steve, his brows furrowed as they reached the front. Camp Lehigh. U.S restricted area. Is this supposed to mean something? Her eyes flickered lower, reading the sign. Home of Captain America. “You came from here?” Rosie looked to Steve, his eyes already flicking over the base. He knew this place? It was close to dark as they stepped through the gate.

“This camp is where I was trained.” He uttered, not sure why the coordinates would bring them here. What could possibly be here that was of any use to any of this? It was just an old army base. 

“Changed much?” Nat asked, her phone sweeping the area around them. 

Rosie slipped past the pair, walking further forward. “A little.” Steve stopped, glancing to a pole. So many memories seemed to linger in the camp, ones of himself where he had once been so small and weak. It was difficult to believe he was still the same Steve; the skinny kid from Brooklyn with Bucky by his side. 

“This is a dead end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off.” Steve glanced at Rosie, before focusing on the building behind her. That shouldn’t be there. “What is it?” He approaches it, Rosie finally taking notice of what was behind her as Steve and Natasha approached. 

“Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place.” They stopped at the doors, looking at the lock that remained sealed. Steve takes hold of the Shield from his back, slamming the edge into the lock before pushing at the door; the lock hitting the floor with a little clang. He pushed on the metal doors, the scent of musk hitting their noses. 

Rosie shrinked back, not trusting the dark. Holding his shield, Steve went in first, followed closely by Nat and Rose who kept a few steps behind before dispersing as they entered the main room. The lights flickered on. 

Rows of desks lined the area, the walls an odd beige colour with shelves of files lining the walls. Dust had settled across everything, it had been abandoned a while. Rosie’s eyes settled on the emblem; her heart stopping. It was like an early form of the S.H.I.E.L.D badge, the same eagle in the centre. “This is S.H.I.E.L.D.” Nat stated. 

“Maybe where it started.” They continued on through, to another smaller room. This was empty bar the desks, cobwebs littering the surfaces; three photos hanging on the wall. Rosie held her gasp as she eyed a young Peggy, her smiling face a distraction from the others. This was definitely an early S.H.I.E.L.D base. 

“There's Stark's father.” Nat pointed out the man in the middle. 

“Howard.” The name was a stark reminder that this would have been Steve’s time, these old faces his friends; they would have lost just as much as he did in the time they were both gone. Rosie’s hand gently knocked into Steve’s, he turned to face her. The soft smile on her face was enough to reassure him as his pinky reached out, locking with hers subtly. Rosie bit at her lips, the edges raising softly; Steve not bothering to hide the smirk. 

“Who's the girl?” Steve didn’t reply, breaking their hands apart as he turned further into the room. Rose looked between the pair, the two following after Steve as he paused. 

“If you're already working in a secret office…” He grasped at the edges of the shelf before pulling, the shelf moving with a creak. An elevator stood behind it, two lights either side providing just enough light to illuminate it. “Why do you need to hide the elevator?”

Rosie swallowed. “This doesn’t feel right.” She muttered. Steve nodded but went forward, Nat holding out the phone. It managed to pick up the fingerprints, giving the code to her instantly. Typing it in, the elevator opened. Rosie’s eyes flickered around but followed the others in, her stomach tightening. They weren’t going to like what they found down there, that much she knew. 

The elevator jerked down, Rosie tensing. They stood in silence as it finally stopped, the doors creaking as they opened once more. Nat and Steve entered first, hearts hammering in their ears as Rosie cautiously trailed behind them. There was nothing she could hear, no heartbeats bar their own, but she didn't trust it; this place just that one step too eerie. The lights flickered with a jolt, the sound static to the ears as a single computer sat in front of them. They approached it. 

“This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient.” 

Rosie glanced at the dusty side, noticing the streaks of freshly swiped marks. "Someone's been here recently." She muttered, motioning. Nat looked down, spotting a flash drive port. She put Nick’s drive in, the computer whirring to life. 

The screen blinked to life. “Initiate system?” It asked. Rosie’s eyes grew wide. As a Data Analyst, she definitely felt justified in not liking this situation. She shuffled closer to Steve, the fear striking her insides. This was her biggest fear, out of control AI systems. 

Natasha lent forward, typing. “Y-E-S, spells yes.” She smiled. “Shall we play a game?” She asked, turning to Steve. “It's from a movie that…” 

Steve cut her up. “Yeah, I saw it.” Rosie couldn’t even crack a smile as her eyes refused to leave the computer. 

The screen fizzed again, this time a face emerging. The old fashioned camera turned to face each one. “Rogers, Steven Grant. Born, 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984. Love, Primrose Alvilda. Born, 1991." Her stomach dropped. The voice has an accent mixed in with the electronic crack. Rosie reached behind her back, feeling at the hilt of her knife. There had to be something logical here; the computer was not alive. 

"It's some kind of a recording." Nat dismissed, not believing what was in front of her. 

"I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am." Her breathing picked up, her eyes shooting between the photo and Steve. She wanted to get out, to get back in the elevator and disappear back to her apartment but it knew who she was. Her dark eyes locked onto the photo of the man with the rounded glasses. Who was he? And why was the machine claiming to be him? 

"Do you know this thing?" Nat asked. 

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years." Rosie took a glance to the ceiling before shooting a look to the side, her foot tapping. Calm yourself, she scolded. 

Steve stepped around the machine. "First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain." Oh Gods. This was a man, or a machine believing he was once man, stealing the identity. The two remained oblivious as the elf in the back desperately clutched for anything to seem normal, her breathing picking up the longer they stood there. 

Steve faced the computer. "How did you get here?"

"Invited." Invited?! By who? Rosie screamed in her mind. 

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value."

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own." What cause was that? World domination through infecting computer screens? Rosie lost it, officially. All sense of rational thinking out the bag. She had to dumb it down, not quite believing the words. An invited German scientist who had previously worked for HYDRA was just invited in, he then works in S.H.I.E.L.D but fuels his own plan before dying and coming back in a computer. 

She moaned softly, Nat shooting her a raised brow. Rosie had to cool it. "HYDRA died with the Red Skull."

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."

Steve jutted his chin. “Prove it.”

"Accessing archive." One of the screens changed, showing old film. Schmitt's face flickered over the scenes of old style HYDRA; she'd seen him before in history books. HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom." The scene changed to soldiers running from a ship, water sloshing around their legs. "What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist." Old HYDRA propaganda flickered between images before an old Steve flashed in between. It was him during the war. "The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly." Bombs, treaties, chaos. "After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D was founded and I was recruited." Howard, Peggy, and the Colonel stood proudly on screen, her parents hovering in the background; Rosie's heart leaping. Arnim Zola flickered across the screen once more. "The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed." Their jaws dropped. This entire time the course of nature had been changed by HYDRA, by this one machine. 

He showed an assassin, a red star on a metal arm. Was this their secret weapon? 

"That's impossible, S.H.I.E.L.D would have stopped you." 

"Accidents will happen." The articles on Howard's car accident flashed up, flickering to Fury, before landing on her two parents. There were photos she had never seen of the crime scene, their bodies splayed out. Diana and Sam Love. Exterminated. Rosie let out a sound, a mix between a cry and a scream; she wasn't sure. This whole time, she thought it had been an accident. But it was HYDRA, HYDRA had killed her parents. Nat grasped her hand as look of pure rage crossed Steve's face. "HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security." She couldn't watch anymore, her lungs heaving for air as tears resurfaced. Rosee had done well to bury her pain, but this? Knowing she signed onto a company that had order the execution of her parents? It grew too much. "Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum." Steve's fist flew through the air before connecting with the screen, it shattering to a million pieces beneath his hand. "As I was saying…" The voice continued. 

"What's on this drive?" 

"Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm."

Rosie looked at it, disgust present in her voice. "What kind of algorithm? What does it do?"

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it." The doors shuttered around them, Steve throwing his shield that richotied off. Rosie looked around her, desperately for any sign of an exit but there appeared to be none. 

Nat looked to her phone. "Steve, we got a bogey. Short range ballistic. 30 seconds tops." They were dead, she thought. There was no way they were going to get out of here in thirty seconds. 

"Who fired it?" He asked. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Rosie glanced around, her eyes focusing on the vent by their feet.

"I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain. Admit it, it's better this way. We're both of us...out of time." She races forward, pulling at the metal before shrugging it away. Steve grabbed hold of Natasha, helping her in before securing his shield above the heads of Rose and him; the two of them covering Nat. The missile hit, the place around them exploding as thick plumes of red hot fire erupted around them. Steve huddlestone them closer, large rubble falling from above.

Rose closed her eyes, counting to five. She couldn't panic now, she just couldn't. She had to push everything she'd just learned away, ready to process later. 

The quaking stopped as Rosie opened her eyes once more, Steve pushing against the shield, moving the pieces quickly. He climbs out first, offering a hand to Rosie who took in, who then helped Nat out; the three of them moving quickly through the wreckage. "We have to get out of here." Steve called out, his eyes searching the skies as three crafts came flying over the base. "I know a place."


End file.
